falling into fear
by chezzybabe
Summary: book3.who is snapes child?why are Ron and Draco jelous?will luv conquer all?will it all come crashing down around her?how does she deal with the hurt & pain while trying to juggle 2 worlds & 2 lives?will luv conqure all?DMGH redone RATED T 4 FUTURE CHAPIE
1. The Secret

_a/n: hi, this is my fist fan fiction ever and I don't mind if you review it or not. Im not one of those people who demand people reviews or threaten that they wont post the next chapter until they get a certain number of reviews. If you want to review go for it I will read them and take what you say into consideration. Im open to any suggestions. I edited this story on request of my first reviewer (_Yemi Hikari_) who I want to thank(kind of)for reviewing and giving me advice. Thanx for reading this (sorri if my authors note is too long). Xoxoxoxoxox chezzy babe_

_disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or any characters that belong to the original books written by J.K Rowling. Finn doesn't belong to me either although he did come from my head._

_This is set in the 3__rd__ book._

_

* * *

_

* * *

_Miss Hermione granger,_

_I am requesting your attendance to my office before the welcome back feast most urgently as there is a matter of importance in which me need to discuss._

_Sincerely yours Albus Dumbledore, headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

I reread the letter a million times looking for clues. Of course the boys were no help at all when I asked them. The train ride was as normal until we stopped suddenly. It got all quiet and cold like the happiness was drained from the world then a dementor came in and Harry fainted. Great just great Harry has fainted and I have to see Dumbledore what else could go wrong today? I mumbled under my breath after running off the train and jumping into the first carriage.

I walked up to Dumbledore's worried. My fear was growing every step. My worries ease slightly when I saw his office staircase was already open. I climbed up the stairs and braced myself at the door. I turned the handle and opened it. To my surprise I saw professor Snape already with the headmaster.

"Ah miss granger please sit down the matter I referred to is of importance and may come as a shock to you" professor Dumbledore said. I took a seat and waited for what was coming next. A few seconds of silence passed and a few glances were exchanged between the professors. "With all due respect could we get this meeting over with as I would love to be able to rejoin my friends" I stated quietly.

I looked up to see shocked faces. I swallowed hard and pleaded silently for one of them to speak. As if hearing my plea professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. "This may come as a shock but Severus Snape is your father, you were switched at birth with another young child and you were to grow up until the age of six as that child. On your 6th birthday you were to be handed back to Severus and the muggle child was to be handed back to her rightful parents. This however went wrong due to one reason or another and it did not happen as you can figure" Dumbledore rambled. I sat there shocked trying to process what I had just been told. I found it quite impossible. The next 20 minutes was all about snape going through the events in greater detail, as I sat in awe. "We are going to be announcing this to the entire school tonight at dinner tonight as a few more complications have surfaced" Dumbledore stated as if I weren't there. I nodded my head pretending I understood.

As I walked into the great hall a hush fell over the students. I quickly took my seat and looked towards the front. After the last first year had been sorted Dumbledore made his announcement regarding me being the daughter of Severus Snape. I looked down as the hall broke out in small conversations. He cleared his throat again and I tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall. "In light of these events she will be sorted again" Dumbledore said. "What you said nothing about being resorted" I felt like screaming. The only part that left my mouth was the what.

I solemnly stood up and walked towards the front. I kept my eyes downward cast as I walked up. I could hear them murmuring to each other but none of the words came through. I sat on the stool and the sorting hat was once again placed on my head. I closed my eyes as he deliberated hoping he would put me back into my home.

"Hmmmm I am seeing you again I see. Well last time I put you into Gryffindor I believe. Well I did like the pervious decision I made. You have the ability to do anything I see. It's a hard decision to make. You have the courage of Gryffindor, that's a given but you also hold the abilities of the other houses. That's it I've made a decision you will be in the house of……… SLYTHERIN" the sorting hat announced.

The hall was silent. I opened my eyes (not even bothering to put my wall up) and walked towards the table of my new house. I sat amongst the 1st year Slytherins and let the tears silently fall as Dumbledore made his usual start of year speech about the new teacher and the new out of bounds area.

After concluding his speech he clapped twice and the food appeared. After 10 minutes of waiting I stood to leave. I couldn't stay here not now I had to get away. I walked swiftly out the doors of the great hall and down towards the lake.

I sat staring at the lake wondering what I did to get myself into this mess. I brought my knees to my chest and put my head down and cried. I don't know how long they were there before I noticed them.

I wiped my eyes and looked at my friends. "Hey Hermione you know that no matter what we will always love you which is why we asked the professor and she said that we can tell you the password to let you into Gryffindor tower because you shouldn't have been sorted without your consent and you will always be in Gryffindor to us and that you are welcome to stay with us anytime you want. We cleared all this by Dumbledore and Snape too so you don't need to worry about that" Harry ranted excitedly. I smiled at his their comforting words. The last thing I need is to spend any time at all with them. "Thanks guys we should go home, no matter what I'm not going to be a Slytherin at all" I said happily.

We entered the castle and met up with Neville. He looked really confused and was just staring at the portrait. "_Fortuna major_" Harry said to the fat lady who happily swung open to let us inside. I walked in and was attacked by Crookshanks. "It's good to be home" I whispered as I sat on the comfortable chair by the fire.

I awoke to light streaming on my face. I checked my watch to see it was 5:30 am. I walked to the girl's bathroom and showered while putting a spell on my clothes so that they would wash and dry themselves by the time I was out of the shower. I had a long hot shower and got dressed into my warm uniform. I walked into the common room and up the stairs to the boys' dorm. I checked my watch and saw it was only 6am.

I snuck in and stood between the boys beds. Muttering as quietly as possible I cast a spell to each of them at the same time. 3, 2, 1, blast off. All of a sudden 5 boys screamed and jumped out of their beds dripping wet. All I could do was laugh. "all right boys hurry up and get dressed I expect all of u downstairs in half an hours ready to go have breakfast" I ordered like a drill sergeant.

I left the room and walked up the girls' dorm staircase. I walked into Ginny's room and jumped on her bed. Ginny awoke and started hugging me. I walked to her wardrobe and threw her clothes at her then turned my back as she got dressed. After a few minutes we were walking down the steps chatting aimlessly about how stupid and slow the boys are. After 5minutes in the common room the boys walked down the stairs. We got up and left together. I was pondering where to sit as we walked into the great hall.

"Baby girl" someone called. No it couldn't be could it? I thought to myself as I turned in the direction of the voice. I screamed as he ran up to me and spun me around in a giant hug. "What are you doing here I thought u were starting after Christmas break?" I asked confused. He laughed his deep laugh. How was it possible I missed him so much in a week? I inwardly asked myself. "Hey baby girl I am coming after Christmas break I just wanted to see you and check out the school I'm transferring to, because no offence but I can't always depend on your descriptions remember Rome? Anyway I thought you off all people would have introduced me by now to your confused looking friends over there before starting 20 questions" he said between fits of laughter.

I rolled my eyes at him and dragged him over to my indeed confused looking friends. "Okay introductions this is Finn he is a friend of mine. Finn this is Ginny and Ron Wesley, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan and Dean um sorry Dean I never can remember your last name" I said as I pointed to each in turn. Dean laughed at my forgetfulness.

"It's Tomas, Dean Tomas" dean reminded.

"Nice to meet you all she has told me so much about you but I can bet she hasn't mentioned me at all" Finn said being his usual cocky self as he shook all of their hands as they nodded to his statement.

As we all shared a laugh the evil things I must now call house mates walked in. "Ah there you are Snape we didn't see you last night and got all worried come on we have some getting to know each other to do and you are a Slytherin so you need to start acting like one and sitting with us" Draco stated as he walked towards me with his pack of cronies in tow. I shook my head and cast my eyes downward.

"I'm not a Snape I will never be one my names is Hermione Granger and I am in Gryffindor not Slytherin so get that through your head and leave me alone" I said keeping my voice low and glaring at him intently. He grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards their table.

"Let my baby girl go or you will be hurt you heard her she doesn't want to go anywhere with you and if u don't let her go now your will get hurt" Finn said protectively repeating the fact that if Draco didn't stop he would be hurt almost threateningly. Draco released his hand on my wrist. He looked Finn up and down before turning to me.

"Tell your boyfriend to back the fuck off if he knows what's good for him and you ARE coming with me now" he stated like it was a fact before grabbing me and dragging me with more force towards the table again.

The next thing I know there is a fist connecting with Draco's face and my wrist was let go. Draco was lying on the ground and Finn had his arms around my waist and his head leaning on my shoulder.

"I warned you I'm transferring here and if I find out you have touched her again your life will become hell and don't even try that my daddy is high up bullshit because mine is higher I can guarantee it" Finn stated before leading me away from Draco.

I hugged him tightly gabbed some toast and walked off. "Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, three, two, one, hey finny" I said then laughed at him as he had a confused look on his face and was looking at me as if I was crazy. "Alright I know you need to talk to me so where are you taking me?" Finn asked while slipping his arm around my waist. I smiled he was so good at making me smile even when I'm at my worst. "I'll take you to the place I told you about and we can talk there alright?" I asked hoping he would say yes. I saw him nod out of the comer of my eye so I grabbed his hand and gently pulled him through the masses of people.

We headed down the hill towards the black lake. I started running along the edge and pulled Finn along with me. We ducked through the trees and came out at a small clearing by a creek. I sat on "my" rock and looked into the creek. "Wow! How did you ever find this place? Its beautiful baby" Finn asked in awe. I laughed at him for being able to be so easily distracted.

"I stumbled on this place when I was upset one day first year, I'm going to tell you about last night and you aren't going to interrupt me until I'm finished. "This may come as a shock but Severus Snape is your father, you were switched at birth with another young child and you were to grow up until the age of six as that child. On your 6th birthday you were to be handed back to Severus and the muggle child was to be handed back to her rightful parents. This however went wrong due to one reason or another and it did not happen as you can figure" Dumbledore rambled on telling me a lot of stuff about what was meant to happen. The next 20 minutes was all about Snape or "daddy" going through the events in greater detail. Big whoop, I didn't want this to happen at all I would have been happier if I was never told and I went through life not knowing I was related to him and defiantly not knowing that my mother was a death eater I mean come on I was happy being muggle born and them telling me all of this was turning my life upside down. "We are going to be announcing this to the entire school tonight at dinner tonight as a few more complications have surfaced" Dumbledore stated as if I weren't there I mean come on I didn't want any of this to happen and now he was announcing it to the school. So I nodded my head pretending I understood what was going on and why this was all happening to me. He didn't tell me why this was going on or anything, I mean what are the circumstances that made this happen and why wasn't I told why this happened. After the last first year had been sorted Dumbledore made his announcement regarding me being the daughter of Severus Snape then he said I had to be resorted. Why did I have to be resorted? I solemnly stood up and walked towards the front. I kept my eyes downward cast as I walked up. I could hear them murmuring to each other but none of the words came through. I sat on the stool and the sorting hat was once again placed on my head. I closed my eyes as he deliberated hoping he would put me back into my home. Then the stupid sorting hat announced that I would now be in the house of SLYTHERIN". I sat at their table for around 10minutes totally creped out then ran to one of my other places and Harry and Ron found me. I was told the Gryffindor tower password and slept there then got up dressed and got them up and stuff. Then we came to the hall and you know the rest" I told him keeping my eyes on the creek.

I waited for some acknowledgement of what I've told him. He walked over to me and held me close while drawing circles on my back. "Baby girl it will be okay I'm here I'll be here all week and I promise nothing will hurt you, do you think they will let you stay with me this week and then when I'm gone in my room?" Finn comforted. I looked up at him through glassy eyes. "Its always worth a shot, maybe we can get them to see reason, we need to get to class or we'll be late what have you got first?" I asked him trying to keep myself calm. After thinking for a minute he shrugged his shoulders and began walking back the way we came. I grabbed his hand to stop him. "We need to go this way trust me and follow me" I advised dragging him to the other path that comes into the clearing.

I walked up to the headmaster's office to get the issues sorted out.

"Ah Miss Snape and Mr. West what can I do for you?" professor Dumbledore asked. I tool a seat and motioned for Finn to do the same. "First of all I would like you to answer a few questions, and after that I would like to make a request" I said growing in confidence.

"Alright Miss Snape ask away I will try to answer each question honestly and we will discuss your request when we get to it" the head master reasoned.

"Why was I only told now in my third year that I am Severus's daughter? Why did I have to be resorted? And what complications have surfaced?" I asked impatiently.

He let out a breath and sighed. "The child that you were switched with is in fact a muggle born child. They are transferring here later on this year. As well as your little sister who will be starting in about a week. We didn't tell you who you are because you seemed quite happy being who you believed you were. You had to be resorted because of some stupid bylaw to do with children of teachers and something or other. I'm sorry for this but I really couldn't do anything about it. My hands were tied by the ministry and I couldn't do anything about it. It was either being resorted or being transferred to another school. I am deeply sorry Miss Snape but I couldn't do anything to help you. I tried everything I could think of to get you out of it. I am going to spend a lot of time working out how I can fix your current situation; I hope you heard that you are allowed the Gryffindor password and that you don't need to change you robes or anything. I am really sorry about all of this Miss Snape" Dumbledore said answering my questions and more.

"I feel really bad about asking you this now after learning what you have done for me. But is it possible for me to move into either Gryffindor or into the room thingy with Finn? Because I really don't want to be with the Slytherin's sir they scare me and I don't know any or them" I asked him hopefully.

"I'm sorry Miss Snape but the rules are crystal clear on this one and I can't allow that. You have a bed in both Gryffindor and Slytherin and you can choose where you sleep. If you choose Gryffindor to stay in for the time being you will be in your old room. However you must stay in Slytherin for a week a term and in that house you are in a small room by yourself" Dumbledore told me. I smiled widely. This might work out after all, I thought. He wrote us notes and sent us to class.

Potions, great just great as if it couldn't be any worse. As we reached the door I hesitated before opening it. "Ah so nice of you two to join us you will be on detention tonight unless you have an extremely good excuse or note explaining why your late" snape stated as we walked in. I put on my society face and smiled sweetly. "well professor we are late because we were in the hospital wing thanks to something one of the students in your house did to my wrist and then we were in the headmaster's office sorting something out and we have a note from the headmaster so I hope that will do" I said sweetly to my "father" as we took our stuff out at a desk at the back. We breezed through the lesson and the rest of the day thanks to a little divine help I'm convinced of it. The night was spent catching up on everything as well as talking aimlessly with Finn.

We successfully avoided the Slytherin's until first period when we had care of magical creatures with Hagrid and some of them. We walked down to Hagrid hut (by that I mean Finn carried me kicking and screaming). We were taken into the forbidden forest and we gathered around in a large clearing. Towards the edge of the clearing stood a magnificent looking hippogriff. After a while Harry had met and ridden the gorgeous creature and was landing it before our eyes.

"This must be easy if potter can do it" Draco yelled. "I bet your not even dangerous at all are you?" he asked Buckbeat (the hippogriff). Buckbeat reared and scratched Draco's arm. "He killed me the beast killed me I'm dead aren't I?" Draco wailed. We exchanged looks all that was wrong with him was a gash on his arm. He was putting it all on. "You're not dead. Class dismissed" Hagrid said scooping Draco up and walking towards the castle.

We walked back to the castle slowly stopping by the black lake as we did. We walked into history of magic early and sat there quietly talking. Suddenly an unrecognizable owl swooped into the room and landed on my desk. I raised an eyebrow at Finn who shrugged his shoulders. I undid the note from the owls' foot and read it.

Hermione meet me in the astronomy tower tonight at 8 pm come alone. X.

I grabbed a bit of spare parchment and thought about what I was going to write before finally putting words onto the parchment. The rest of the day flew by and dragged on at the same time. I ate in my room so I could prepare for my adventure. After convincing everyone I wanted an early night I retired to my room at quarter to 8.

I put a locking charm on my curtains and pillows in my bed in the shape of a body; I snuck out my window and walked up to the astronomy tower. I walked up the stairs slowly. I opened the door and gasped at who I saw looking at me.

* * *

That's my story done as I have said I'm open to suggestions. Ill have another chapter up soon.

Btw Finn isn't Hermione's boyfriend all will be explained next chapter.

_Xoxoxoxoxox _chezzy babe


	2. A Sensitive Man?

A/N: hi making this short and sweet thanx for all who read chapter 1 any ideas welcome. i forgot to say this in my first chapter but this story is dedicated to the memory of my late friend beth, we miss u girl. enjoy...xoxoxoxox chezzybabe

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own the Harry Potter series

* * *

A Sensitive Man?

"Why did I do this? How much rejection and pain am I willing to take from this girl?" I muttered to myself as I paced the astronomy tower. I reread her note for the hundredth time.

_X_

_I'll see you at eight in the astronomy tower._

_Hermione Granger_

I glanced at down at the watch on my wrist. 7:45. 15 minutes of waiting. Just 15 more minutes before she runs and screams.

I sat on the floor and took out the scrap book I had. I turned the pages slowly taking in all the detail and love that was poured into this book. It had everything in it. Her birth certificate, her first photo A "family" portrait, her first birthday cake, and of course a picture of the people we left her with and us with her in our arms. There were also a number of items of hers: her first blanket, her favourite soft toy, wrapping paper from her first birthday, her I.D bracelet from the muggle hospital she was born in, her first potions test and a copy of her acceptance to Hogwarts letter. I closed the book and made a duplicate for her.

I stowed the original in my jacket and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I heard her footsteps climbing the stairs and closed my eyes. I heard the door open and her gasp.

"You, what do you want" I heard her say with as much venom as she could muster. I turned to face her and sighed.

"I wanted to give you this. It has everything I saved that's yours from the time you were born. If you want more pictures of information I'll give it to you when you ask for them. I don't expect anything to change or for you to welcome me with open arms into your life especially since I've treated you badly from the first day you arrived here. I just wanted to give you that as a peace offering and hope you will forgive me one day" I said defeated.

I handed her the book and made my way to the window. I sat on a small stool near a telescope pointed out the window. I felt her presence come up behind me.

"I could always tell I never belonged there, I was hardly ever 'home' I was always at clubs or programs or camps. Can you please tell me about my mother?" I heard her whisper. I turned to see her sitting cross legged on the floor staring at the first picture, our family portrait.

I sighed as I faced her and got comfortable.

"Her name was Jacy .She was beautiful and smart. She attended an American boarding school for witchcraft and wizardry. On one of my missions for the dark lord I landed my self really hurt. I traveled to a small wizard town and sought out a healer. I found her and she took my breath away. She nursed me back to health. I feel into a deep lust for her and I assume she felt the same for me. I stayed in her village for a year and we had a relationship. I returned to the dark lord and continued doing work for him. I hadn't seen your mother for months. I returned to her village to find her gone. I asked around and learnt she had moved to London in search of me. I went to London and wandered up and down looking for her. I gave up. I was on my way into the leaky cauldron when I finally spotted her. Her long wavy dark brown hair was up in a pony tail and her eyes looked worried and burdened. I walked up to her and we instantly rebounded. She told me she was pregnant with you. I wasn't sure what to do so I took her to see Lily. We talked for a while and we discussed my options and her options. Then James came home. We left without another word and went to see the Malfoy's as they had invited us to dinner after hearing I found her. Our dinner was interrupted by the dark lord. He inducted your mother into the death eaters immediately, it was all my fault. I had told him everything about her. She wasn't given a choice and was given the mark. A week later she told the dark lord she was pregnant. We were sent on a mission to a small village with muggles living in it, we were to observe and write some stuff up for a few months. She fell into labor. We were taken to the hospital you were born in. shortly after we took the photo you are looking at. We completed the task and returned to the dark lord's side. We invited him and the others to your fist birthday party, you and Draco played together quite nicely and then he hit you and you cried. He told us to kill you or be killed because you were weak. We took you away to the muggles family along with the Malfoy's and took the next photo. When we returned we told the dark lord that you had been disposed of and you weren't mentioned again. After the dark lord was defeated your mother fell ill, very ill. She became extremely weak, her last words to me were look after our girl and tell her I love her. I promised her I would she smiled we shared a soft kiss and she died." I said fighting back the tears the memories caused.

I glanced at her for a second. Tears were silently rolling own her cheeks as she was recovering from what I told her. I walked over to her and held her in my arms for the first time in a while. She mumbled something but it was muffled by my body. I lent back a little and gave her a quizzical look.

"Thank you for telling me about her dad. Thank you soo much." She said then leaned into my embrace. As I sat there pondering what she had just said. I remembered the promise I made to her mother and to myself, to never to let anybody hurt her.

"Would you like me to tell you anything else, Hermione??" I asked hoping that she would want to know everything. She nodded her head and sat back.

"Can you tell me about my first year and why I was named Hermione?" she asked.

How could I refuse her? It was impossible especially when she looked so fragile. I breathed out. This was going to be hard.

"You were named Hermione for a few reasons: it was your mother's favourite female name. It sounds beautiful and it seemed to fit you" I answered one part of her question.

"And the other part of the question?" she asked innocently. I sighed and closed my eyes regretting my actions.

"I was part of the death eaters and was hardly there. Your mother took care of you and was happy really happy. You seemed to grow smarter and more beautiful every time I saw you. You grew up with Draco and his friends as your friends for the first year as they were the only ones we knew around the same age as you. Neither me nor your mother wanted you growing up in the life that would be forced on you but neither of us wanted to give you up. I wasn't always around when you were young and I'm sorry about that" I said hoping it would give her some closer.

She gently pulled part of her scrap book out. "This is my blankly I remember it from when I was really little not the shape or colour but its feel and that it made me feel safe. Then one day I couldn't find it. I cried for it for days and got in trouble for it. I never felt very safe, until I arrived here" she admitted to me softly. "How did you find it?" she asked me with a joyous look in her eyes for finally getting it back.

"When we were packing your stuff up to let you keep it we missed it and the toy in there too, we tried to find them again to give them to you but we couldn't find you" I told her truthfully. I muttered some words and the blanket grew back to its original size. I watched her with tears in my eyes as she took the teddy out and look at it intently.

"Can you tell me how I got this teddy?" she asked with her eyes still on it.

I laughed at her question. Did she really not remember? Well I spose she wouldn't she was only young. "It was a gift given to you from Draco we were over one day after his father and I returned from a trip. You were both playing quietly. He suddenly got up and walked into this room. He opened his toy box and grabbed the bear out. He walked back in and gave it to you. You wouldn't let it go for days after it" I said chuckling at the memory. She sat up straight with fire in her eyes. "What my favourite toy was given to me by _it_" she said with a look of pure hatred in her eyes. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes wanting her to open her mind to all the possibilities.

"You were inseparable before we took you away. He is my godson and his mother is one of your god mothers the other one unfortunately has passed" I told her hoping to resolve some of her anger towards me. I held my breath, I watched her. The anger left her eyes and was replaced by curiosity.

I let out my held breath. She nodded her head and laid back. I could tell she was processing everything I had told her so she could ask more. I swiveled around and looked out the window. I looked at the consolations they were so beautiful and so simple. Why couldn't life be that simple? I wondered.

_**Flashback**_

_We packed her room, shank the boxes__ and carried them out to the car. We drove the short distance to the Malfoy manor in relative silence. The only noise was the sound coming from the muggle contraption we were traveling in and the sobs escaping from Jacy. We waited in the death trap known as a car fro the Malfoy family to come put and help us through the hard time we were about to face. Less that half an hour later we were in a small muggle town. _

_We walked up to a simple muggle house and __knocked on the door. The owners opened the door and let us in. while the others walked through to the backyard I walked into her new room and set her things up perfectly. The others were all talking as I walked out to the pergola that every body else was on. Looked over to Hermione and Draco playing nicely in the corner and then directed my attention to the adults. "So you understand and consent to the arrangement?" luscious asked in a malice voice. They nodded their heads in agreement, not really having a choice. We sat in tension as all eyes were directed at the children playing in the corner. As the girls picked up the kids we walked to the front door._

_A passing muggle took some photos of the group of us. Jacy whispered something sweet and caring to Hermione and passed her off to me. "I love you Hermione, we will be back together soon" I told her softly. I handed her back to her parents and got back into the death trap. I took a long look at Hermione as the car pulled away from the house, knowing it would be a long time till I saw her next._

_**End of flashback**_

I heard Hermione stir and turned to face her. I watched as she held the blanket and teddy close trying to remember the beginning of her life.

"Dumbledore said something about a sibling moving to the school. I was wondering what he meant by it" she asked as she glanced down to wards the now regular sized teddy in her lap.

"Your little sister is really your half sister. She wasn't planned her mother and I were upset about different things we were both incredibly drunk. She knows about you and me and a lot about the past. You both look incredibly alike. I want you to bond and be happy with what ever you do together. She is part of the reason that you were told the truth" I said being honest.

"Can you tell me about her, like what she likes what she looks like and stuff like that?" she asked me with a growing interest. I softly laughed at her antics. Did she think that after all I have told her so far I wouldn't tell her about her half sister? She was insane, but it was just part of her I guess. I stood and started pacing trying to work out what I was going to say to her.

"She has dark brown wavy hair; it's like yours only darker and very wavy. She is smart and funny. She is pure and innocent. Her smile is like a summer's day and she has an amazing voice. She is very shy but can stand up for herself. She is special" I said using as many and as few words as possible to describe my other daughter. I stopped pacing and looked over at my daughter. She nodded trying to work something out in her mind.

"What is her name?" Hermione asked me. I stood for a short while trying to work out if I had mentioned her name at all. No I hadn't, she must think I'm a lousy father to not even mention his daughters name when telling someone of her. I shook the thoughts out of my head.

"Your sister's name is Rebecca but she likes to be called Becky or Bec. She will tell you what she would like to be called when you meet her on Monday" I revealed hoping she would be listening to me with her heart as well as her ears.

I fiddled around with my coat until I found what I was looking for: a silver locket. I had gotten the locket 3 days before I was going to get her from the muggle family. It has an inscription and a photo of the family in it. After discovering that she wasn't there I kept it with me at all times until I found the right time to give it to her. 4 days ago I added a picture of her sister to it. I held onto the locket tight and tried to think of a good way to give it to her. I watched as she stood from the floor and made her way over to the stool I has sat on earlier. I looked over at her as she looked out the window.

"This is as good a time as any" I mumbled under my breath. I walked up behind her and tried to control my shaking. She jerked slightly as I put the necklace around her neck and did it up.

"It's beautiful but why did you get it for me?" she asked with both appreciation and confusion evident in her voice. I let a breath to try and calm myself.

"I have had that necklace since you were 6. I got it as a thank you for being so good with the whole ordeal. When I couldn't find you I kept it with me. When you came here I couldn't find the right time to give it to you. I have debated long and hard about giving it to you now and I decided that it was the perfect time' I told her defeated.

She took the necklace off and opened it. She looked at the picture of the two families, smiling at the camera as she and Draco were playing on the ground. Her eyes moved to the other picture. The new addition to the locket and the picture she was staring at was a picture of me and Rebecca smiling. The photo was taken just 3 days ago.

"This is so you will always have a place to belong, even if the place if with me and your sister" I whispered against the wind softly like I hadn't said it at all. She turned to me and looked quizzical. I shrugged began to think about what I was going to do.

"Not all scars show, not all wounds heal Sometimes u can't always see the pain someone feels" she quoted. I turned around to see if her face held any clues as to what she just said.

"Where did you get that from?" I asked trying to keep the unsettling feeling I have out of my voice and my eyes.

"I don't know I heard it somewhere and it just stuck. It is beautiful don't you think?" she said working her fingers through her hands. I merely nodded at her vagueness. I walked towards the door.

"If you really luv sum1 you would give them your everything but then again people come and people go but you all leave footprints in my heart" I said simply hoping she wouldn't hear. I was never lucky with hope though after about a minute she asked what it means.

" I believe that it mean that if you love someone and you cant give them everything it isn't really love but it doest matter because people come and go and if you didn't get the chance to do something with the first person then there maybe somebody else come along to do it with. Although people can come and go they always leave something that you will remember them by with you forever" I said hoping it made sense and she didn't get mad.

She moved back onto the floor and motioned for me to sit down as well. I sat leaning up against the wall. We sat for a long while in a comfortable silence. After a while she spoke up.

"What does this mean for our relationship?" she asked. Talk about giving me the easy questions first. Her question hit me like a speeding train to the chest.

"What do you mean?" I answered her. She gave me a puzzled look trying to work out why I answered her question with a question of my own.

"What I mean is: are we going to start acting differently, are the teachers going to treat me differently and what do I call you now?" she said exasperated.

I let out a deep steady breath and formulated my answers in my head trying to get them to make sense before telling her.

"We can act however you would like to act, in class I will treat you equally and grade you fairly. I can't tell you if the teachers or students are going to act differently or not because it is their choices not mine. In class you will call me professor but in private it is your choice for what you call me" I told her hoping to reassure her. My body stiffened when I first felt her lean against me then gently relaxed as I put my arms around her. We sat like that for hours not talking just feeling safe in each others company. I felt her body completely relax onto mine. I looked down at her and realized she had fallen asleep.

I scooped her up and picked up her scrap book and stuff. I carried her down the stairs. I quickly walked down the stairs and towards the great hall. I walked along the corridors trying to remember where Gryffindor tower was. I spotted the head boy walk into a passage after opening a painting. I walked over to the painting and realized it was the fat lady.

"Password?" she asked after yawning.

"I am professor Snape and this is a Gryffindor student who fell asleep while in detention I don't know the password and don't want to wake her up to ask her as she wasn't feeling well earlier" I lied through my teeth hoping she wouldn't notice. She noticed.

"That is Hermione granger I mean Hermione Snape is it not?" she paused while I nodded.

"Then she has also been accepted to Slytherin and can stay there the night as you are the house advisor and should know the password" she said smugly.

I sighed and nodded towards her. I muttered thanks over my shoulder as I carried her down to the dungeons. We walked along a corridor and then found ourselves at the entrance to the Slytherin common room. I said the password and walked through into the large room. I was greeted by Draco Malfoy who was seated on a seat staring intently at the fire.

"Draco can you help me take Hermione here to her room as I presume you of all people would know where it is" I said startling him. He nodded in response and rose from the seat. He walked to a stair case and motioned for me to follow him. I did we walked up and down the stairs. He finally stopped and opened a door.

He followed me into the room and watched as I lay her down and covered her up. I closed her curtains and muttered a spell to change her into her night clothes. After the spell was complete I opened her curtains again. And put her scrap book down on the table across from her bed. I muttered a goodnight and ushered Draco out of the room. We walked back to the common room in silence. We sat down on some chairs by fire.

"Did you tell her professor?" Draco asked full of worry ad concern.

"I told her about her mother and I answered her questions. She learnt about some things to do with you and your family, but no Draco I didn't tell her. Talk to her in the morning make sure you wake her up early so that she can go back to Gryffindor tower to get changed and not to arouse suspicion" I told him with force to imply how serious this was.

"I will do what you ask and make this so professor and maybe I will tell her when I wake her up, goodnight professor I am going to bed now" he said understanding the importance of it all. I watched him disappear into the boy's stairs and left the common room to retire to my quarters.

I feel asleep with a smile on my face hoping that what happened tonight made a difference.

* * *

thats chapter 2- a sensitive man?- done ill repost soon 


	3. A New Side of a Confused Boy?

_A/N: hey guys happy valintines day hope u lyk the story this chapter is from draco's point of veiw. there will be more interaction between the 2 in comming chapters, i just have to set the scene kinda. xoxoxoxoxoxox chezzybabe_

_**DISCLAIMER: **i dont own Harry Poter or any of the songs used in this fanfiction_

* * *

I walked to my dorm room leaving the professor in my wake. I almost missed my room. "This girl is driving me nuts" I thought trying to shake her peaceful looking face from my thoughts. I feel into a light sleep as soon as I hit the pillows.

Ding. Ding. Ding. My alarm went off. I focused me eyes on my alarm clock. 4:00 Am. "Why am I up this early again? Oh yer Snape" I muttered to myself as everybody else slept soundly. I crept out of my room and took a hot shower.

"This is ten percent luck, twenty percent skill  
Fifteen percent concentrated power of will  
Five percent pleasure, fifty percent pain  
and a hundred percent reason to remember the name!" I sang to myself while under the hot water. The song ended and a new began.

"Hello there, the angel from my nightmare  
The shadow in the background of the morgue  
The unsuspecting victim of darkness in the valley  
We can live like Jack and Sally if we want  
Where you can always find me  
We'll have Halloween on Christmas  
And in the night we'll wish this never ends  
We'll wish this never ends

(I miss you, I miss you)  
(I miss you, I miss you)

Where are you - and I'm so sorry  
I cannot sleep I cannot dream tonight  
I need somebody and always  
This sick strange darkness  
Comes creeping on so haunting every time  
And as I stared I counted  
Webs from all the spiders  
Catching things and eating their insides  
Like indecision to call you  
and hear your voice of treason  
Will you come home and stop this pain tonight  
Stop this pain tonight

Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)  
Don't waste your time on me you're already  
The voice inside my head (I miss you, I miss you)" I sang out with her face and laugh running through my head the entire time.

"Will she just leave me alone for 5 fucking minutes? I want to be able to think clearly just while I'm in the shower god" I screamed as I turned the shower off and got dressed. I stormed out of the boy's bathroom and walked through the girls' corridor. I reached her door and raised my hand to knock. I quickly stoped my hand and turned the handle.

I slinked into her room and sat on the end of her bed and watched her breath slowly and evenly mesmerised.

"Hermione, its time for you to get up and go back to your other house before your caught" I said sternly. I watched as she didn't move she still looked as pure and angelic as she could while sleeping. She looked so perfect and so peaceful.

"Look I'm sorry for calling you a mud blood even though I knew you weren't , I thought you were going to get told before we arrived and that you would come and see me so we could catch up or something. I really missed you Hermione. If you hadn't been so, agh, I don't know but it was like I didn't know you or something it was like you were too good for me all of a sudden. I didn't know how to react and you wore and wear that name as if it were a badge of honour. I wish we could get past all of this and be friends but you should know that is up to you. I am really sorry Hermione" I confessed fighting back tears.

I looked over to her and was amazed by the sight.

"Still sleeping, you mean I said all of that for nothing!" I screeched inside my own head. I let out an angry sigh. I watched her face. She looks so beautiful while she sleeps. She let a breath out making me jump in shock. I moved closer to her and gently shook her. Nothing. Not even recognition that she was moved.

I had to get her up soon, knowing her she is probably one of those people that likes to be up early I decided to do something drastic. I moved my face closer to hers. I suddenly lost my breath as I noticed her lips. Trying to get this over and done with quickly I closed my eyes and continued my lips to their final destination. The kiss was soft, sweet and simple. I pulled away. Nothing, not even a flinch. "If that didn't wake her nothing will" I muttered under my breath. I pointed my wand at her and muttered a simple levitating spell.

Her sleeping body lifted off the bed and moved towards the door. I kept my concentration up as I slipped her through the common room and into the halls of the dungeons. I heard a scream and looked at Hermione. She was in a sitting position looking around franticly.

"PUT ME DOWN MALFOY" she screamed. I lowered her to the ground gently. "Thanks for that" she murmured as we continued or journey. After a few metres I saw her stop.

"Why are you of all people following me Draco?" she asked defensively.

"I was asked to make sure you got back to your other house safely by your father so that's what I'm doing" I told her nursing my hurt feelings.

"Oh ok. Thanks for getting me up this morning and walking back and everything. I'm sorry I doubted your intensions but with your history can you really blame me?" she said insulting me and apologizing to me at the same time.

I watched her reach down her top and pull something out. On closer inspection I saw a thin metallic pink rectangle with a screen, a circular button on it and a set of wires hanging from the bottom that attached to small roundish things that she put in her ears. Shrugging it off as some stupid muggle contraption I concentrated on walking. As we stared to climb the stairs I heard a soft and beautiful voice singing. I looked over at Hermione and saw her counting quietly. Then she started singing.

"You're running through the underground, hiding your real first name

I always said you were the real star, you move like a hurricane

Through the pain

You said don't forget about me, don't forget about me

Like I'd ever forget about you

How could I just change my mind?

When all the sun shines down on you

Everyone's a lie but you're so true

You're symphonic; you're the light of the moon

How could I forget you?

There's a whisper in the limo, thousands of miles away

But there are no lies in your blue eyes, only a summer day

Oh a sweet summer day

When all the sun shines down on you

Everyone's a lie but you're so true

You're symphonic; you're the light of the moon

How could I forget you?

You're a star, a dream that never ends fireworks around the bend

An angel on the river Thames

You must know you're all the lights on New Years Eve

Quiet on the raging sea

How could I forget you?

How could I forget you?

You said don't forget about me, don't forget about me

Like I'd ever forget about you

How could I just change my mind?

When all the sun shines down on you

Everyone's a lie but you're so true

You're symphonic; you're the light of the moon

How could I forget you?

When all the sun shines down on you

Everyone's a lie but you're so true

You're symphonic; you're the light of the moon

How could I forget you?

You said don't forget about me, don't forget about me" she sang.

I went to ask her about it and she started again.

"I took a walk around the world to  
Ease my troubled mind  
I left my body laying somewhere  
In the sands of time  
I watched the world float to the dark  
Side of the moon  
I feel there is nothing I can do, yeah

I watched the world float to the  
Dark side of the moon  
After all I knew it had to be something  
To do with you  
I really don't mind what happens now and then  
As long as you'll be my friend at the end

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well, will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with  
My superhuman might  
Kryptonite

You called me strong, you called me weak  
But your secrets I will keep  
You took for granted all the times I  
Never let you down  
You stumbled in and bumped your head, if  
Not for me then you would be dead  
I picked you up and put you back  
On solid ground

If I go crazy then will you still  
Call me Superman  
If I'm alive and well will you be  
There holding my hand  
I'll keep you by my side with my  
Superhuman might  
Kryptonite

//Oh whoa whoa//  
//Oh whoa whoa//

//Oh whoa whoa//" she finished.

I reached over and patted her shoulder. She looked at me with a puzzled look as she removed one of the cords out of her ears. "I never knew you could sing you're really good" I complimented her.

She blushed from head to toe in a deep red. I laughed at her and looked her up and down. I realised that she was shivering with cold because she was wearing a set of black satin pyjamas, her short shorts hung on her hips and her tank top hugged her slim figure but offered no warmth. I took off my outer robe and draped it over her shoulders. I watched her snuggle into its warmth and look over at me.

"You're full of surprises today Draco thanks for this I was freezing. I'll give it back at breakfast ok?" she asked sweetly.

All I could do was nod. Her eyes had entrapped mine and were drawing me in. she turned and walked up the stairs jumping the vanishing step and walked along a corridor. I ran to catch up with her. I fell into step with her and we walked the rest of the way in silence. As we neared her other house we slowed our pace.

We arrived at a painting and she stopped suddenly. I turned to see her mutter something to the painting and have it swing open. I walked back down to where her body was hesitating to go through the hole. I grabbed her arm lightly and swung her around.

Her body hit mine with a light thud. She gasped and locked her eyes with mine.

"Are you going to sit with us at breakfast? I'd really appreciate it if you did. After all you did stay the night in Slytherin and you did look awfully cute in your pyjamas" I said in a teasing way trying to keep her mood up. Her deer caught in the headlights look passed and a curious look appeared on her face.

"I'll think about it. I promise to at least stop by to give you your robe back" she told me smiling cheekily.

I let her go and waited for her to break the eye contact. After a minute she did, she nodded and entered her other dormitory. I walked back top the Slytherin house with a smile on my face. I approached the door and stopped. I turned and ran out to the black lake.

I sat on a rock by the edge watching the water. I was mesmerised. I watched the water lap on the edge and retreat back into itself. After sitting there for what I could gather was around an hour I walked back up to the castle and into the great hall for breakfast.

I sat in my usual seat at the quarter full Slytherin table. I let my eyes wander around the room in search for her. Noticing that she hadn't arrived yet I distracted myself with a decent breakfast. After I finished I noticed she still hadn't come down and started to worry.

I was about to get up when I saw her friends walk in. I watched them sit down and start conversing. I turned my attention back to the table where they were betting little Miss Snape.

"I bet that she will talk to me and most likely give me something when she comes down for breakfast that is unless she is wearing it" I said trowing some money on the table. The others shared looks of confusion and then look of greed spread over them.

"All right if you are right we will pay you whatever you've just thrown down each, and if we win you will pay us that much, agreed?" Blaise Zambini asked with the greed still in his eyes.

I nodded solemnly, and thought about the trick I had up my sleeve. I heard the door open and cast a sidewards glance towards it.

"Ah look Draco here is Miss Snape. Are you ready to loose?" he asked cruelly.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that Blaise, you see I have an arrangement prior to the bet in place with Miss Snape so I do believe that you are all going to loose and I will be becoming richer" I said half jokingly.

Hermione walked over to her friends told them something and came and sat by me. "

I do believe that the deal worked out and thanks to you Miss Snape because you were true to your word earlier I have just gained a substantial amount of money, so thank you" I said looking at Hermione and smiling. They stared daggers into me and handed over the money.

Hermione who had been completely obvious to this simply ate her toast and handed me my robe.

"Thanks for that this morning" she whispered in my ear as she got up and left.

"What was that all about Drakie?" Pansy asked loudly and flirtatiously. "Nothing at all and get your self off me pansy" I said bluntly. She can be really annoying.

"Well guys I'm leaving I'll see you in potions" I said announcing my leave. I walked out of the hall before any of them could respond.

I left the great hall and walked to the black lake. I needed to clear my head, when had life got so confusing? I wondered to myself. I picked up a rock and skimmed it across the surface. It hopped 3 times before being swallowed by the surface. I watched its shape disappear from the surface before going back to the castle and in for potions. I walked in and sat in my normal seat.

I hated being first to class, there is something weird about being in an empty classroom. I closed my eyes hoping to get some sleep before class. I heard the door open and two people walk in.

"Finn can you stop I don't know what your problem is, I don't care what your problem is, this morning was something I had to do. Do u really think I'd do that for fun? I hate the Slytherin's and especially Malfoy; you have nothing to worry about. I promise you" I heard an angelic voice that could only belong to Hermione say. I felt a prang in my chest as her words hit me hard.

"I know I know but you can't blame me. You went and said something to Ron and Harry, then you went and sat with them and then you gave him something and whispered in his ear, then left, and before you say anything I was standing by the door miss love sick puppy" I heard a strong male voice say.

Love sick puppy? Who is he talking about? Who is she in love with?

"I can't believe you have a crush on Blaise I mean he isn't even your type" the males voice continued. She likes Blaise.

"I told you that in confidence, you jerk, you brought it up now in a class room where any one could walk in and hear" she said in a harsh voice. I wonder if they know I am here, I thought to myself. I opened my eyes and sighed. This was going to be a long day. I watched as the pair sat in front of me and talked in low tones.

I watched as Blaise sat down next to me and started talking. I had no idea what he was talking about but I nodded and pretended to listen. Snape walked in and pointed to the board which instantly had words appear on it.

I stood and walked into the store and gathered my equipment. As I tried to walk out the store room I was confronted with Hermione and Finn. I stepped to the side and let them in. he gave an appreciative nod and walked past. I left and went to work on my potion. The potion went well and I finished and produced a bile of it. I cleared away the rest and cleaned up.

I placed the bile on professor Snape's desk and sat on mine. I watched as slowly the rest of the class followed. "Alright it seems only two potions have worked. Mr Malfoy's and Miss Snape-Granger's. Thus I will be awarding them 50 point each" professor Snape said. As usual Hermione's hand shot up. "Sir, I was wondering which house my points go to?" she asked confused.

After pondering it for a while he sent her up to the headmaster's office to investigate the matter further. I sighed as I left double potions for lunch. I grabbed a quick bite in the great hall and walked to my rock on the black lake. I was sick and tired from hearing about how Sirius Black was spotted near a community not to far away. It was all the gossip going around.

"Today was not what I had expected at all" I said aloud knowing that nobody was around to hear let alone care. I thought about this morning, and how sweet her voice is. I walked around the lake and heard a soft murmur I strained my ears further.

"I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating light  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me" the voice sang. I recognized it immediately. I walked over to where the voice had come from and saw her figure. I crouched behind a tree and got comfortable. I waited for her to sing again. I heard her take a few deep breaths and sing again.

"See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you

Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait without you

With or without you  
With or without you

Through the storm we reach the shore  
You give it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you

With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you

And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away

My hands are tied  
My body bruised, she's got me with  
Nothing to win and  
Nothing left to lose

And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away

With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you

With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you  
With or without you" she sang sweetly.

I was about to make my presence known when she started again.

"I left my heart to the sappers 'round Khe Sahn  
And I sold my soul with my cigarettes, to a black market man  
I've had to Vietnam cold turkey, from the ocean to the silver city  
And it's only other vets could understa-and  
'Bout the long forgotten dockside guarantees  
How there were no V-day heroes in nineteen seventy-three  
How we sailed into Sydney Harbour, I saw an old friend but I couldn't kiss her  
And she was lined, and I was home to the lucky land

She was like so many more from that time on  
Their lives were all so empty, until they'd found there chosen one  
And their legs were often open but their minds were always closed  
And their hearts were held in fast suburban chains

And the legal pads were yellow, hours long paypackets lean  
And the telex writers clattered where the gunships once had been  
The carparks made me jumpy and I never stopped the dreams  
Or the growing need for speed and novacaine

So I worked across the country from end to end  
I tried to find a place to settle down, where my mixed up life could mend  
I held a job on an oil-rig, a-flyin' choppers when I could  
But the nightlife nearly drove me round the bend

And I've travelled round the world from year to year-ear-ear  
And each one found me aimless, one more year the worse for wear  
And I've been back to South East Asia, you know the answer sure ain't there  
But I'm driftin' north to check things out agai-ai-ain

Well the last plane out of Sydney's almost go-one  
And only seven flyin' hours, till I'll be landin' in Hong Kong  
And there ain't nothin' like the kisses from a jaded Chinese princess  
I'm gonna hit some Hong Kong mattress all night lo-ong

Well the last plane out of Sydney's almost gone-aca": she sang with spunk.

I stood pressed against the tree and watched as she walked off to class. I waited a few minutes and followed her.

* * *

_

* * *

A/N2: ill update asap. xoxoxoxoxox chezzybabe_


	4. Running Again?

_hey guys, here is chapter 4 sorri it took longer than the others to get up i was having writters block on this story and working hard on my other one. hope you like it. xoxoxoxoxoxoxox chezzybabe_

_DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN HARRY POTTER OR AFILIATED PARTIES NOR DO I OWN THE SONG USED IN THIS FIC!_

* * *

I finished my song and walked back toward the castle. I was almost at the door when I swung around, I saw nobody there. "I could have sworn I heard a twig break. I must be loosing it" I thought to myself. I shook my head and continued to defence against the dark arts with Slytherin's.

I walked into the room and received a strange look from Finn. I gave him a quizzical look and he nodded to something over my shoulder. I turned my head slightly and saw Blake Zambini. I snapped my head back and bit down on my lower lip. "God he looks good today, he doesn't even try" I thought.

I went and sat next to Finn. He gave me the 'just go and talk to him look'. "Are you kidding, like I'd ever be stupid enough to do that" I hissed at him. He gave me a slight smirk and grabbed a spare piece of parchment out of his bag. I watched him scribble something down and pass it over to me. I looked down and read the note and replied.

_Hermione, why won't you talk to him or at least admit your feelings about him to me, have I ever done anything to make you doubt my ability to keep secrets. Finn_

_Finn, do you really want me to answer that question? I told you about nick and you told him within 5 minutes of me telling you. I told you about the guy in the club with me and you told everyone in the club, including him! Its not that I don't trust your ability to keep secrets because I do. Its just I'm not sure about my feelings to do with him. After all if anyone found that me of all people liked a Slytherin I'd never hear the end of it. Hemi_

_Hemi, I was stupid then, I can keep secrets, all right maybe I can__'t but you should still trust me enough to tell me that you like a Slytherin. Why would they never let you forget it after all your part of Slytherin now. Finn _

_Finn, I know __I'm a Slytherin now but I'm still a Gryffindor and will always be. Let me keep my fantasies about him to myself and my diary. Joke. Hemi_

_Hemi, I know you better than this, the teacher will be coming in soon so we better not keep writing. Finn_

_Finn, as always your right, ill talk to you about it later alright/ meet me in our spot around 4:45pm. Hemi. P.s don't be late or I won't tell you anything!_

I passed him the note and watched him read it. He nodded and slipped it into his pocket as the teacher walked in.

"Class today we are going to learn about boggarts. Can anyone tell me what a boggart is?" professor Lupin asked. I shot my hand up. He nodded in my direction.

"A boggart is a shape shifting creature that takes on the form of whatever it believes scares us the most" I answered him.

"That is correct Hermione, now Mr. Potter can you tell me what problems may arise because the number of us there are?" he asked Harry. I shot my hand up knowing that there was a slim chance that he did know the answer.

"Err; it won't know what to change itself into because there are so many of us" Harry offered. He was right.

"That's correct as well. I once saw a boggart try to scare two people at once, it turned into half a slug, not scary at all" he told us remising.

"The charm to defend yourself from a boggart is simple. Now everyone repeat after me and leave your wand on the desk. _Reddikulus_" he instructed. As we were told we repeated after him. He demonstrated with Neville and let everyone else have a go. By the end the boggart was blown to smithereens and all that was left of him were whips of smoke.

"5 points to everybody who successfully preformed the charm and 5 points each to Harry and Hermione for answering my questions earlier in the lesson" professor Lupin said. I shot my hand up and once again he nodded to me.

"Since I'm in two houses you either need to split my points and give half to each house or give 5 points to each house" I told him meekly.

"Alright then 5 points to each of your houses Miss Snape and I will tell the other teachers that fact so you wont have to tell all of them" he said sweetly. I smiled at this thought and walked out of the room with the others.

I left the group and walked up to my room in Gryffindor tower. I changed my clothes and tied my hair up into a pony tail. I took out my Ipod and armband and switched them on. I walked down the stairs to the common room. Ignoring the stares I left through the portrait hole and walked out the doors.

I started running around the black lake on a track that I had been following since I came here. I kept time with the songs blasting in my ears and the rhythm of my feet hitting the ground. After I ran as far as possible I turned and ran to the spot I was meeting Finn. I arrived there with 5 minutes to spare so I decided to write everything I felt down.

I used a summoning spell and sent for my diary and a ballpoint pen. It appeared within a few seconds. I opened my new diary and began to write.

_De__ar diary,_

_This is my first entry of the new school year. The letter I got from Dumbledore turned out to be the first a many surprises. _

_I am the daughter of Severus Snape and a mystery woman named __Jacy._

_I have almost pure blood _

_I was moved from Gryffindor to Slytherin by the wondrous sorting hat(note the sarcasm)_

_Finn is moving to the school and thinks he knows who I like_

_I think I like a Slytherin_

_Malfoy is acting extremely weird around me and wants me to become a better Slytherin_

_I have to spend at least one week a term sleeping in my room in Slytherin_

_I have a little half sister_

_I hate these changes. Why couldn't things just stay the same as they were? I have so much on my mind. My half sister arrives in a few days and serious black has been__ spotted just outside of Hogsmeade. Harry is handling the situation but I don't know if he can continue handling it. I'll write more tonight because right now Finn is coming this way and I don't want him to read this._

_With love, Hermione xxx_

I closed my diary and shrank it down to fit it into my pocket. I counted down the seconds as Finn skidded into the clearing.

"Am I late?" he asked. I shook my head. He breathed out a sigh of relief and sat next to me. He looked at me expectantly. I sighed dreading this moment.

"I think I like Blaise Zambini" I said staring into the trees. All Finn did was nod.

"He is sweet and caring and the total opposite of the other Slytherin's and his smile is soo pure" I said feeling foolish. Finn laughed.

"Wow I never knew my feelings were so funny" I felt like screaming.

"Hermione, I know that this is usually the best girlfriends job not the almost brothers, but I think you should go for it, it sounds like you really like the guy, and I think you should go for it and not regret it" Finn reasoned. I laughed. He really was a good friend. I smiled at him and jumped up.

"Do you want to go for a run, like we did in summer" I asked while flashing him my best bambi eyes. He shook his head.

"You know I can't resist those eyes. Yer lets go you can lead the way" he said smiling. I started running and let my feet pick the path.

After about an hour of running I stopped. "Thank god you stopped. I'm hungry can we go and get dinner now?" Finn asked. All I could do was nod. Something wasn't right. I walked with Finn up back to the castle, both of us lost in our own worlds. As we reached the doors I noticed what I was wearing. I screamed.

Finn turned and looked at me with a shocked look on his face. "How could you let me run around here dressed like this? You are going to walk me back up and wait for me to get dressed, and then we will go down to dinner" I ordered him. He nodded sadly and handed me his jumper. I quickly put it on and we ran up to Gryffindor tower and I got changed and raced back to Finn and we walked to the great hall laughing and joking.

We walked in and sat with everyone at the Gryffindor table. I sat myself on the opposite side to the boys and next to Ginny, so I could sneak glances over at the Slytherin table. We ate dinner with a quirky banter traveling around us. I tried with all my might to stop glancing over at him but found it hard. Extremely hard.

I shook my head and got up. "I'm going to go to the library to get some studying in, if anybody would like to join me or find me that is where I'll be" I said before tuning and walking away. I walked into the library and started to search for the perfect book to read. After 15 minutes of searching, I sighed at the fact that I couldn't find one. "Maybe now I could write more in my diary?" I asked myself. Realizing that I didn't want to go back to Gryffindor tower, I reluctantly pulled out my shrunken diary and put it back to normal size.

I walked over to my favourite desk in the far corner by the window and opened my book. I glanced over what I had written before and decided I would write a whole new passage.

_Dear diary again,_

_I am still rather confused about everything that is going on. I mean sure it's wonderful to know that I'm not a granger. I never really felt in place there. But it means that my whole life has been a lie._

_After I turn 17 and graduate I think I will move somewhere far away and simple to escape all of this and to get my head straight. I hate that I was resorted. It is all some stupid bylaw or something __and I hate it. I don't know any of them and I don't want to. _

_Wait that's a lie I __want to get to know Blaise. He seems so different. He seems so drawn back but at the same time in your face. It seems as if he is there but his brain heart and soul isn't. I'm not sure why but in certain smiles he sends out you can tell that the arrogant cocky boy he pretends to be. _

_I told __Finn, I still cant believe he is transferring here, and that mum and dad are going to adopt him and get him away from that awful place he lives now, and he thinks I should talk to Blaise if not tell him straight away. Because after all I' in Slytherin too. _

_I don't think I'm strong enough to tell him, especially now when i'm struggling to get my head around having a new life a new family and a new house. I think that I should wait it out and see what happens. _

_I'm scared. I won't tell Harry or Ron or even Finn this because they won't get __it. They won't understand that i'm scared that nothing will ever be the same not just because I found out I'm Severus Snape's daughter, but also because Sirius Black has been spotted just outside a small wizarding town not far from the school or Hogsmeade. _

_They won't understand how much this year will change us. I hope it will be for the better, but I know some of it will be for the worse. _

_Some good news though, for defence against the dark arts professor Lupin is really good. Care for magical creatures with Hagrid, its funny and good. __Well my hand is getting sore and tired, so i'm going to go off to bed now._

_With love Hermione xxx_

I closed my diary and stood up. "Maybe I can find a book that is worth reading now?" I muttered under my breath. I began to look up and down the isles for a book to read.

When nothing jumped out I decided to go for a walk around the grounds. "It couldn't hurt right?" I reasoned to myself.

I left the library and started wandering around the halls. I let my feet guide me. I stopped noticing where I was heading and concentrated on the sound of my footsteps. My trance was broken by a loud glass shattering scream. I raced around to the source of the scream. I ended up in the middle of a mob staring at the fat lady who had been ripped apart. I looked everywhere for her and couldn't see her.

"Mr. filch can you find the fat lady for us?" Dumbledore asked. He nodded and looked around.

"She is right there" he answered pointing at a painting.

The painting in question was a picture of a safari scene; it had a rhino and a tree or two with long grass. Everybody looked over to he painting and a scared fat lady appeared from behind the rhino.

"He's here, Sirius Black's here in the castle" the fat lady said in a distraught voice. Loud talking became apparent, things were thrown around. "Is he still here?" "Did anybody see him?" And of course a lot of screaming and crying. Suddenly Dumbledore's voice rang out of everybody.

"Everybody back to your dorms immediately. Gryffindor's to the great hall" he's voice echoed. Everybody started moving around me. I was too shocked to move. I could hear and see what was going on but it didn't register.

Soon there was only me and the headmaster in the halls. My brain kicked in as he started to walk away. "Professor Dumbledore, which house do I go to, what I mean is do I go to the great hall or to the Slytherin dorms?" I asked.

After a minute he turned and faced me. "You will go to both. You will come with me and I will get somebody to accompany you down to the dungeons where the Slytherin common room is and then they will bring you to the great hall. Of course you will have to tell Professor Snape this" he said before turning away and motioning me to follow.

I hastily followed and was handed over to a prefect for Gryffindor. We walked to the Slytherin common room in silence. We arrived at the door and thankfully there were people going in so I didn't have to be embarrassed by walking in there with everybody staring at me. I slunk in blending in with the group.

I walked over to 'daddy dearest' and waited for him to finish talking to Malfoy. "Sir, as enlightening as this discussion was I do believe your spawn is standing behind you wanting to talk to one of us and I don't believe that whom ever it is she is waiting for should keep her waiting any longer" Malfoy said smirking. I inwardly sighed.

"Umm sir, I need to have a word with you" I said trying to sound as cool calm and collected as possible.

"Yes Hermione, what would you like?" he said with any trace of being a human being in his voice. "

Sir, professor Dumbledore instructed me to tell you that I will be in the great hall with the Gryffindor's" I said trying not to rush through it.

He closed his eyes and seemed to be considering this. I glanced around the room and saw that this little spectacle. "You are going to come with me to Dumbledore and we will sort all of this out" he said while slowly opening his eyes.

"The rest of you will go to your rooms immediately I will be in to check on you all with the help of the prefects soon" he added glancing at the crowd. I nodded to him on the outside, but on the inside I jumped up and down a thousand times. We walked out of the common room and I rejoined my 'watcher'.

He soon got to talking to 'daddy kins' about his assignment leaving me to not only entertain my self, but because of the rate they were walking at, watch over myself. I listened to the soothing sound of footsteps. All too quickly I heard two of pairs stop.

"Hermione? Hermione where are you?" I heard a worried voice call. I rolled my eyes. If you're really that worried why did you walk away from me? A little snide voice screamed in my head. I held in the laughter that was threatening to spill out. I slowed my pace and met up with them I rose and eyebrow and walked straight past.

I heard them mutter something about me being a stupid girl and shrugged it off. I walked fiercely through the corridors and found myself in the great hall faster than normal.

"Gees, why did you walk so slow and then practically run after you past us" the prefect asked. I flashed an 'I'm so sorry' smile and walked over to the headmaster. "Dumbledore I believe you told Miss Snape that she was to report to Slytherin and tell me what her plans were before coming back here" Snape said formally. Dumbledore nodded and motioned for me to join the others before talking to Snape about something or other.

I watched him nod before walking to the door. He turned his head and his eyes locked with mine for a second before he slipped out. As we were instructed we got into our sleeping bags and the lights were turned out. I stayed there trying to think about what would happen. Before I knew it I was dreaming peacefully.

_Hermione's dream_

_I looked around at everyone. "Today was going to be a perfect day by the black lake" I thought to myself. "Lets all go swimming" I heard Harry suggest. I stripped off into my bikini and board shorts and dived from a rock into the cool water. _

_We swam around for a while and the others headed back. I stayed in and soon found myself caught on something. I felt myself being pulled under. I struggled to get to the surface. I reached it and yelled help, but all I got in return was laughter. I got the surface again and saw my friends walking away. _

_I was pulled under and started seeing black. I felt my body go limp and my head start to feel light. I felt a pair of strong arms lift me to the surface. I felt my weak and limp body being carried to the shore. _

_I felt myself be put down and somebody shaking me gently. I heard somebody calling my name and I opened me eyes slowly. "Draco?" I asked upon seeing his face stricken with concern looking back at me. He nodded before picking me up and carrying me away._

_End of dream_

I awoke with a start. I could see the morning sun and I felt myself drenched with sweat. I sat up and looked around. "No one else up great" I muttered and stood up. I packed away my things and walked out the door of the great hall.

I walked to the closest bathrooms and magically changed my clothes and did my morning routine. I walked back into the great hall and was pulled aside by 'my oh so loving daddy' at once.

"What did you think you were doing? Walking around when there was a murderer in the castle, are you insane? Leaving without telling anybody. We thought you had been taken away or something" he whispered in an almost yell. I tore my arm out of his grasp and stared into his cold eyes. This was not the man I thought I met the other night.

"Well 'dad', I couldn't find a teacher awake to tell them that I was going to the bathroom. As you said there was a murderer in the castle meaning that he isn't here now. Shouldn't you just be happy that I'm safe?" I said fighting to stay behind my society mask.

"I am happy that your safe Hermione and I'm really sorry I went off at you. I was just so scared that I had lost you again Mia" he said while his eyes were softening. I fought hard to keep my mask on. I lost the battle and confusion crept onto my face.

"You called me Mia. Why did you just call me Mia?" I asked letting the confusion into my voice.

"When you were fist born I wanted to name you Mia, but your mother was persistence and we named you Hermione. I called you Mia as a pet name until we handed you to the muggles" he stated nicely.

I nodded and wandered over to a wall and sat leaning against it. "Why did I have that dream? What did it mean? Why did Malfoy rescue me and why did I call him Draco?" I thought confused. I grabbed my wand and diary out. I resized it again for the 4th time in 2 days.

_Dear diary, _

_Last night Sirius black broke into Hogwarts. One of my worst fears is unfolding before my eyes and I am powerless to stop it. _

_I also had a weird dream it went like this: __we were all swimming in the black lake. The others left and I started to get pulled under. They all went to the castle or something and I went into unconscientiousness. Then Malfoy pulled me out and I called him Draco!_

_What does that mean? Does it mean I like him? __Does it mean that my friends are all going to turn their backs on me in my time of need? It is getting really hard to interpret my dreams. _

_To make matters worse I went to the bathroom and when I came back Snape was acting like a worried parent and then he called me Mia I mean what the hell._

_Love from a very confused Hermione xxx_

I shank my diary back down and pocketed it. I watched as everybody else work up and wandered around. "Why is life so confusing at the moment" I said aloud. I shook my head at their glances and put my Ipod on. One of my favourite songs came on and I sung it under my breath.

"I cannot find a way to describe it  
It's there inside; all I do is hide  
I wish that it would just go away  
What would you do, you do, if you knew  
What would you do

All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away

I feel like I am all alone  
All by myself I need to get around this  
My words are cold, I don't want them to hurt you  
If I show you, I don't think you'd understand  
Cause no one understands

All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away

I'm going nowhere (on and on and)  
I'm getting nowhere (on and on and on)  
Take me away  
I'm going nowhere (on and off and off and on)  
(and off and on)

All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away

Take me away  
Break me away  
Take me away" I sang.

I looked up noticing people staring. I waited for someone to say something. "you can sing?" a voice in the crowd yelled. I jumped up and ran. I ran to the only place I knew they wouldn't follow me. I ran to my room in Slytherin.

* * *

_thats it hope you liked it. will update asap. xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox chezzybabe_


	5. Chasing After You

_hey guys i was kinda reading my stroy t see if it helped with my writters block and noticed that i was trying to write chpter 7 or 9 in chapter 5, sorri this is the new and improved verision, it should make way more sense and what u read earlier for those who read it can be your little sneak preview of whats to come. btw the songs i use i lyk and plain white t's(one of my favourite bands ever) song in here is the last one and it is a really good song - xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox chezzybabe_

_DISCLAIMER:i dont own Harry Potter or any thing you reconize from outside this or my other fanfictions_

* * *

**_Chasing After You_**

* * *

I sat up in bed waiting for him to return. I knew he would check on us last, he always does. I heard him open doors around us and knew I wouldn't be long before we were having another late night heart to heart.

I heard mine and Blaise's door open and I sat up. I watched him point his wand at Blaise's bed causing it to become encased in a bubble. I watched him then turn his attention to the rest of the room I watched blue and red sparks fly from his wand before he put it away.

I motioned for him to sit down and he gladly complied taking a seat on the end of my bed.

"Is she safe?" I heard myself ask. He let out a long ragged breath.

"She is safe for now" he said turning his head away from me.

A wave of happiness passed over me. _Thank god she is alright. Wait this doesn't mean I like her does it? No of course not, I'm just relieved because it means that uncle Sev won't be in here half the night worrying_. I cleared my head of the thoughts out of my head and focused on the task at hand.

"Sev are you alright?" I asked putting as much concern into my voice as possible.

"I'm scared, Draco. I'm scared that I will lose her again or that something will happen to her. I'm scared that I will be taken away or something. What if we get into a fight because of something stupid and she decides that she doesn't care less about being related to me and cuts me out of her life? What if I do something and she starts hating me? I lost her once and I don't want to lose her again" he said letting the sadness into his voice.

I sighed I knew he was on the verge of tears. "_I hate it when he cries. It makes me feel so weak and defenseless. It hurts to see him so broken_" I thought to myself.

"It will be fine Sev. Nothing will happen and if it does I'll help you work through it" I said as he wiped the tears that had fallen off his face.

"Thank you Draco. Thank you for everything" he said. We sat for hours in a comfortable silence, both lost in our own thoughts.

He got up and removed all the spells and charms. We exchanged a look and he left. I feel into a deep and almost immediate sleep.

_Draco's dream_

"_Where is she?" I asked myself while running. I saw a door ahead of me and ran for it. _

"_You were supposed to keep her safe. You were meant to protect her. You promised me, you said nothing would hurt her" an __eerie voice echoed around my head. _

_I ran through the door and into an open space. I saw a body lying on the ground. "Please let it be her and let her be alright" I said to the heavens above. I raced over to the motionless figure._

_Her face was covered by her hair. She was bleeding and had cuts and bruises everywhere. I gently shook her. _

"_Draco?" her strained voice asked. I nodded. "It's alright Hermione, I'm here for you" I said before lowering my head down and trapping her lips in a sweet kiss._

_End of dream_

I awoke with a start. I was shaking and covered in cold sweat. I glanced at the clock noticing that it was only 4:30. "Great up early because of her again" I muttered as I rose and walked to the bathroom for a cold shower.

I swore as I turned the cold tap on fully. I quickly undressed and jumped in. "What am I letting you do to me?" I asked myself while adjusting to the freezing water.

"maybe nothing else will ever be so clear  
or maybe thats only my fear  
If just for one day I wish I could disappear  
Just take me far from here  
maybe I'll find out nothing new  
maybe I'll end up just like you

theres no solution  
give me truth to my conviction  
is my own confusion  
reality or fiction  
am I out of my mind?

the constant pressure that keeps hanging over me  
it makes me feel so empty  
its more than anything that I could ever be  
what else could you take from me  
its getting harder to relate  
dont want to make the same mistake

theres no solution  
give me truth to my conviction  
is my own confusion  
reality or fiction  
am I out of my mind?

it took me so long to find out  
its right there in front of me  
too close to see  
what i thought was true  
i see right through  
whats killing you

theres no solution (I cant see)  
give me truth to my conviction  
is my own confusion (that I feel)  
reality or fiction  
am I out of my mind?

so maybe nothing else will ever be so clear  
or maybe that's only my fear(am I out of my mind)  
and just for one day I wish I could disappear  
just take me far from here (am I out of my mind)" I sang as I started to wash myself.

Thankfully nobody had entered and I began to sing again.

"Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you  
I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you

Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now...

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

There's nothing else to lose  
There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That can change my mind  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else

Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
I'm closer to where I started  
Chasing after you...

I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you  
I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
And I don't know what I'm diving into  
Just hanging by a moment here with you

Just hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment (here with you)  
Hanging by a moment here with you" I sung happily.

I listened to the song fade away and waited for a new one to start.

"I just got off the phone with you  
And something wasn't right  
I wish that what I said was true  
But I messed up tonight

I wish that you could understand the way  
I felt when she looked at me today  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh when did I start tearin' us apart?  
I'm tearin' us apart

I just got off the phone with you  
Like any other night  
I know that I said I loved you too  
But she was on my mind

I wish that you could understand the way  
I felt when she looked at me today  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh when did I start tearin' us apart?  
I'm tearin' us apart

At this time in my life I have made up my mind  
Everyone thinks that I'm crazy  
But I cannot deny all these feelings inside  
All I can say is that I'm sorry  
I'm so sorry

I just got off the phone with you  
I didn't even cry  
I just did what I had to do  
I had to say goodbye

I wish that you could understand the way  
I felt when she looked at me today  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh when did I start tearin' us apart?  
I'm tearin' us apart

Understand the way  
Looked at me today  
Oh oh oh oh  
Oh when did I start tearin' us apart?  
I'm tearin' us apart  
Oh oh oh oh" I sung while finishing my shower.

I suppressed a laugh at how true it was and how much it related to me right now.

I got dressed. I made my bed, cleaned my room, packed my bag and left_. I might as well go for a run since I'm up this early. Maybe I should owl Alex and tell him whats happened since I know that Snape hasn't told her about him yet, if he does at all._ I thought as I started my run.

I ran for a while in the twilight before I sat down to watch the sun rise over the black lake. _The dawn of a new day, and the start of the eternal rat race of life._ I took a deep breath a released it. I jumped up and started to run again. I ran up the owlery and conjured up a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Dear Alex,_

_How are you? I haven't seen you since the start of summer where did you disappear to? _

_Anyway, I have some happy and some sad news for you. The good news is everybody found out who your sister is. Yes that's right they all found out that their little princess of Gryffindor 'Hermione Granger' is really Hermione Snape. _

_To make this worse she was resorted into Slytherin. Although she won't admit it she is happy about knowing her real dad. _

_I was wondering if they had told you yet. When are you visiting next? Are you coming to the LDB event? _

_I miss u man after all you are my best friend and honorary brother._

_Write back soon alright._

_Draco Malfoy. _

_P.S can you give him a cookie or something with a lot of sugar in it? He will become cranky and will start to bite if you don't. Send your reply back with him, since I don't remember the last time he flew that far._

I called down my owl. I fed him a cookie while I had a good look at him. His midnight black feathers were neatly clipped and were lying flat. His big blue eyes were concentrating on the cookie and his feet were trying to feed himself while keeping balanced.

While he was distracted I tied my note to his leg. He nipped at me affectionately after he finished his cookie.

"Take this the Alex as fast as you can, wait for him to reply and come bring it back" I instructed him. He gave a final nip and flew out of the window. I watched as he disappeared into the clouds.

I sighed and left the owlery. I ran down the stairs and ran along a small path. The old path was faint and only visible if you searched hard for it. I followed the track around for about 5kms.

It opened onto a small clearing. It had a few large flat rocks and was covered by a thin canopy of trees. Its ground was covered in layer of soft grass. If you stood quietly you could hear the birds chirping and a soft trickle of water.

"This is beautiful" I breathed. I walked out of the clearing and back along the path memorizing every detail of it. I appeared where the Black Lake and the Forbidden Forest meet with a few trees growing in the water.

I walked up to the castle and cast a quick spell that made me clean. I ran a hand through my hair as I walked along the corridors.

I reached the great hall and walked in. I saw a large group standing around and I could here a soft angelic voice singing_. Where have I heard that voice before_? The voice stopped and I heard a small gasp.

"You can sing?" I heard some one shout. Before I could work out who it was I saw a girl with slightly wilder than most girls' hair run past me.

"Granger, fuck" I muttered. I turned around quickly and sprinted after her.

"Granger wait the hell up" I yelled as she ran down the stairs that led to the dungeons and slithering common room. She stopped so suddenly I ran into her send us both to the ground.

I swore under my breath and stood up. I extended my hand to her and she took it gratefully.

"Thanks, you just called me granger. Why? You off al people know that's not my name" she said while brushing dirt off her robes.

"I no but it's hard to break a habit of two years, even if I did know the truth" I said while dusting myself off. I heard footsteps getting closer, I watched as panic and fear flashed across her face. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her hand.

I started running towards our common room and I didn't look back. Surprisingly she was able to keep up I inwardly gasped and ran faster. I yelled the password as we neared the door and watched it spring open.

We dived in and it quickly closed. I regained my breath and watched her lean against the walk panting. I shook my head and walked to my room. _This day keeps getting weirder and weirder_.

I walked into my room and woke Blaise up. He hit me over the head and sat up. "What the hell was that for man?" he asked surprised.

I rolled my eyes and showed him the alarm clock next to his bed. "Mate why didn't you tell me the time before? I would have been up sooner" he said while rifling through his stuff. He grabbed a pair of jeans and a black shirt and sprinted to the bathroom.

I sat on my bed thinking about what the hell was happening. I pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write a list.

_granger found out she was really a Snape_

_she was sorted into Slytherin_

_she refuses to come near us and I get insulted and hurt by some retard because I was trying to force her to come sit with us_

_she has a late night heart to heart with Snape_

_I am forced to wake her up and take her back to her other common room_

_I apologized to her for the last few years and she didn't even hear me_

_I kissed her_

_I heard her sing – she has a great voice_

_I was nice and let her have my over cloak_

_I won a bet that she would at least give me something at breakfast_

_pansy was upset with me(eww pansy)_

_I found out the evil wanker that hit me's name Finn_

_I found out that she likes Zambini_

_I heard three new songs that are growing on me while out walking_

_I witnessed her running in very revealing clothing_

_the 'fat lady'(Gryffindor portrait) went missing_

_Sirius Black broke into the castle_

_I had a late night heart to heart with Sev_

_I had a really disturbing dream where I kissed her_

_I wrote to Alex telling him about her, knowing her father wouldn't_

_I found this gorgeous secluded spot_

_I helped her out when she was running from Gryffindor_

_Does this all mean I like her?_

I heard footstep nearing my door and stuffed the parchment under my mattress. A cool calm and dressed Blaise walked in.

"Did you know that granger ran away from the griffin-dorks and is in the common room?" he asked excitedly. I nodded; he was really excited by this.

"I know this is going to sound crazy and wrong and all but I think I like her" he admitted softly. I felt something swirl up inside me. I stomped the feeling down and turned to face him.

"That's good; you should do something about it. A little birdie told me that she might like you" I said mysteriously. He looked at me in surprise. I smirked at him and left our room. I walked into the common room and scanned it to see who was there.

I saw some stupid little first years sitting in a corner and Granger _(Snape why do I keep forgetting that)_ walking around the room looking intently at the room. I shook my head and walked out.

"Malfoy where is she? What have you done to her? Is she alright? Why won't she see us?" a concerned voice asked. I spun around to see the idiot who punched me.

"Do I know you? I don't think I do. I'm Draco Malfoy, who the hell are you?" I asked agitated.

"Sorry, I'm Finn West but soon to be Finn West-Granger, Hermione is my foster sister and I'm worried about her" Finn said explaining.

"She is fine just a little scared or something, Blaise likes her, she will be out when she is ready or if she isn't out I will drag her out when I come back from breakfast" I said before walking away.

I grabbed two piece of plain buttered toast and left the great hall. _I hate it when they are all talking about either something to do with the golden trio or Sirius Black, it is so pointless_. I decided that I would go outside to eat.

I ate watching the butterflies and other insects fly across the grass. I felt somebody's presence behind me. I turned and saw her standing there just watching me. I raised an eyebrow at her and she smiled sweetly.

"Thank you for earlier Malfoy; I'm not sure what I would have done without you. Not many people have every heard me sing, I get stage freight very bad, I can only sing well if I don't know they are there or am completely relaxed around someone, I just got so scared that I bolted and needed to be safe, thank you for helping me and reassuring Finn" she said genuinely.

I smiled for the first time in ages and nodded assuring her that it was fine.

* * *

_thats it for chapter 5, ill update soon xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox chezzybabe_


	6. Deverstating News

_hey guys sorri for the wait, if you havent reread chapter 5from b4 i suggest u do so or this chapter wont make sense, im an australian so if u dont use metres find an onlie changer and chane it into feet or watever,(3 foot to a metre give or take a few inches) enjoy! xoxoxoxoxoxox chezzybabe_

_DISCLAIMER: i dont own anything you reconize from anywhere other than my fanfics!_

* * *

_**Devistating News!**_

* * *

We jumped through the hole and the door swung closed behind us. I concentrated on my steady breathing and felt a sense of safety wash over me. I kept my eyes closed for a few more minutes and let the safe feeling fill me up.

When I opened my eyes I noticed that Malfoy had left and I was being stared at by some random Slytherin's.

"As long as I'm here I might as well look around" I murmured while getting up. I walked around the room taking in all the detail.

I noticed Blaise watching me out of the corner of my eye and decided to ignore it, _he's just after all_. I kept away from the evil first year's in the corner and kept inspecting the room. I felt somebody's eyes on me.

I turned to see Malfoy's retreating back leave the portrait hole. I finished exploring the common room and decided to get something to eat. I left through the portrait hole

"Hermione, there you are, I was so worried. Are you alright, I know about the singing thing, it will be fine. Oh and I was told that you would be fine and that you'd come out when you were ready. It seems like he really cares about you, and I told him about you being my sister" he said in one breath.

"Malfoy care about anybody but himself and his over inflated ego, I doubt it" I scoffed. We walked into the great hall and I ignored the noise around me. I grabbed a piece of toast and left without a backwards glance.

I walked outside and saw Malfoy sitting on a rock._ I better get this over with._ I watched as he turned around to face me.

"Thank you for earlier Malfoy; I'm not sure what I would have done without you. Not many people have every heard me sing, I get stage freight very bad, I can only sing well if I don't know they are there or am completely relaxed around someone, I just got so scared that I bolted and needed to be safe, thank you for helping me and reassuring Finn" I said genuinely meaning every word.

I watched as he gave me a smile and nodded his head. _He smiled, not smirked, not sneered but smiled at me. What is this peculiar_ feeling? I squashed the strange feeling down and turned back to the castle, _the library will help._

I went straight to the library keeping my head down. I grabbed a few books and read them without looking at the words. Before I knew it I was due in class. I put the books away and hurried off to muggle studies.

I walked in and took a seat, front and centre. I sat doodling on a spare piece of parchment until the teacher came in.

"Welcome to muggle studies. Most of you are from wizarding families who have had limited contact with muggles and this class is giving you an insight to their lives, while the few others have had contact with the muggles and are using this class to expand your knowledge of them" the professor spoke.

"I am Professor Sheroffsky and I will be teaching you all about the muggle world" she said while writing her name on the board.

"How many of you have never met a muggle before?" she asked she counted the raised hands and made a note on a piece of parchment.

"Alright you 2 will be paired with somebody who knows a fair bit of information about them. How many of you live in a muggle town?" she asked again. I raised my hand and looked around.

I was surprised to see the majority of the class had their hands raised. She made another note of this and turned her back on us.

"Can everybody move to the back wall" she instructed. We all did as instructed and watched as she transfigured the desks into beanbags that were set in a circle. She motioned for us to sit and I strode forward and sank into a pink beanbag. The others followed my lead and soon everyone was sitting down.

"Before you get comfortable can you please situate yourselves around the circle based on how much muggle blood you have. The beanbag colour will change now depending on how much muggle blood you have in you. Please correct your selves around the room according to the colour chart on the wall" she said pointing to a sheet on the wall.

My pink beanbag changed to a deep purple colour. I looked over at the chart and noticed my colour wasn't there.

"Excuse me miss, but where do I move to my colour isn't on the chart" I asked feeling foolish. She gave me a puzzled look and pondered my question for a moment.

"Are you a muggle born?" she asked. I noticed that the entire class was focused on me.

"I believed I was till the start of the year, I lived with muggles who are my family till I came here, I have recently found out that I am the daughter of a pureblood wizard but I don't know my mothers ancestry" I answered hoping I knock out any questions she had.

"I have never had a beanbag turn that colour before, if you grew up in muggle society why are you taking this class?" she asked. Damn I thought she would stop asking me questions.

"I decided that I would look at the 'muggle world' from a wizarding point of view. I wanted to see how the wizarding world perceives the muggle world, and I believe I can help you with some of the points" I answered.

"Alright, if I say anything incorrect I would like you to correct me. Ill put you between the black and the red bean bags" she said pointing to the free spot between Malfoy and a girl I didn't recognize. I move my seat there and sat down.

"Today we are going to listen to muggle music, if you know any of the words please sing along" she said before putting a stereo in the centre of the circle. She hit play and I heard an all too familiar song start.

"I know that you know this, close your eyes and pretend you are by the black lake or walking in the corridor with that contraption blasting in your ears" Malfoy whispered in my ear.

I nodded and closed my eyes I pictured myself sitting on a rock by the black lake.

"The eastern world, it is exploding

Violence flarin', bullets loadin'

You're old enough to kill, but not for votin'

You don't believe in war, but what's that gun you're totin'

And even the Jordan River has bodies floatin'

But you tell me

Over and over and over again, my friend

Ah, you don't believe

We're on the eve

Of destruction.

Don't you understand what I'm tryin' to say

Can't you feel the fears I'm feelin' today?

If the button is pushed, there's no runnin' away

There'll be no one to save, with the world in a grave

[Take a look around ya boy, it's bound to scare ya boy

And you tell me

Over and over and over again, my friend

Ah, you don't believe

We're on the eve

of destruction.

Yeah, my blood's so mad feels like coagulatin'

I'm sitting here just contemplatin'

I can't twist the truth, it knows no regulation.

Handful of senators don't pass legislation

And marches alone can't bring integration

When human respect is disintegratin'

This whole crazy world is just too frustratin'

And you tell me

Over and over and over again, my friend

Ah, you don't believe

We're on the eve

of destruction.

Think of all the hate there is in Red China

Then take a look around to Selma, Alabama

You may leave here for 4 days in space

But when you return, it's the same old place

The poundin' of the drums, the pride and disgrace

You can bury your dead, but don't leave a trace

Hate your next-door neighbour, but don't forget to say grace

And… tell me over and over and over and over again, my friend

You don't believe

We're on the eve

Of destruction

Mm, no no, you don't believe

We're on the eve

of destruction" I sang.

I kept my eyes closed tight as the next song started.

"Can you lay your life down, so a stranger can live?  
Can you take what you need, but take less than you give?  
Could you close every day, without the glory and fame?  
Could you hold your head high, when no one knows your name?  
That's how legends are made; at least that's what they say.

We say goodbye, but never let go.  
We live, we die, cause you can't save every soul.  
Gotta take every chance to, show that you're the kinda man who;  
Will never look back, never look down,  
and never let go.

Can you lose everything, you ever had planned?  
Can you sit down again, and play another hand?  
Could you risk everything, for the chance of being alone?  
Under pressure find the grace, or would you come undone?  
That's how legends are made; at least that's what they say?

We say goodbye, but never let go.  
We live, we die, cause you can't save every soul.  
Gotta take every chance to, show that you're the kinda man who;  
Will never look back, never look down,  
and never let go.

Never let go, Never let go, Never let go

Gotta take every chance to, show that you're the kinda man who;  
Will never look back, never look down,  
and never let go.

We say goodbye, but never let go.  
We live, we die, 'but you can't save every soul.  
Gotta take every chance to, show that you're the kinda man who;  
Will never look back, never look down,  
and never let go.

Will never look back, never look down,  
and never let go.

Never let go. Never let go. Never let go" I sung.

I kept my breathing stead as I heard the music continue.

"What just happened, did you kiss me?  
Cause that's a place we've never been until now  
And I don't know how it's gonna be after this  
Do we pretend these feelings don't exist at all?  
or do we fall?

My confusion shows whenever you get so close  
I stumble, I stutter, forget what to say  
I'm nervous, I wonder why I'm acting this way

It's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary insanity?

You made a move to change your mind  
Too much to lose, you've crossed the line  
between friends and something more  
was it all a big mistake?  
And if it was it's much too late to undo  
And I don't really want to

I'd let you go but I still don't know  
how I feel about you, what this really means  
it's crazy to want you  
Is it meant to be?

Its temporary insanity  
what's going on with you and me  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?  
Its temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary insanity?

What you do to me  
What comes over me  
If this is crazy, there's nothing I'd rather be

Its temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me  
Is it real or is it fantasy?  
Forever or just temporary?  
it's temporary insanity  
What's going on with you and me  
Is it real or is it fantasy  
Forever or just temporary?" I harmonized.

I heard somebody turn the stereo off. I pushed the rising colour down. _I refuse to be embarrassed_. I slowly opened my eyes and saw everyone staring at me. I felt someone's hand on my back and their breath on my neck.

"You did really well, as I said last time I heard you sing" I heard him whisper into my hair. I smiled and nodded.

"That was wonderful; do you have a singing coach?" Professor Sheroffsky asked. I shook my head no, I let out a breath.

"Can anybody tell me the songs names and artists?" she asked trying to divert the class's attention off me. It didn't work as mine was the only hand in the air. She nodded for me to answer and once again all eyes were on me.

"The first song is eve of destruction it was written by Barry McGuire, the second song that was played is never let go by Brian Adams and the third song is called temporary insanity. It's off a popular TV series called instant star and is written and sung by Alexz Johnson and Spiederman Mind Explosion" I answered growing in confidence.

"That's it for class today students, your homework is to research a muggle device called an i-pole and its proprieties, I would also like you to find a song from the muggle world that you like" the professor instructed.

"It's called an Ipod professor" I called out while getting up.

"Of course, research an Ipod and its properties class" she said beaming.

I grabbed my Ipod out of my bra and turned it on. I hit a few buttons and blasted my happy music into my ears. I danced a little as I walked into my next class and completed the work that was required of me.

I was exceptionally happy by the time lunch came around. I walked into the great hall and grabbed a chicken salad wrap and walked out of the hall again. I walked down to the black lake and ate my lunch in peace. I checked my watch and saw that I had 50 minutes before I should leave for class.

I looked out over the black lake and noticed a small island. Without thinking I transfigured my clothing into a black bikini and cast a waterproof charm on my Ipod. I jumped into the delightfully cool water and same the 50 or so meters to the small island.

I climbed up and explored the small island before finding a large reasonably flat rock. I stretched out on it and bathed in the sunlight. I watched the clouds drift by and made shapes out of them.

After 15minutes of making shapes out of clouds I became increasingly bored. I got up off my rock and stretched. I might as well do something productive while I'm dressed this way. I found a small cliff like hill that hung over the black lake.

I took a calming breath and dived into the cool water. I swam around under the water letting it keep me sane until I desperately needed air.

I broke through the surface of the lake and let a deep breath in. I swam around for a bit keeping my head above the water. I started to feel my arms and legs turn to led and I knew it was time to get out.

I ducked under the water and swam as fast as I could to the edge. I emerged from the water and looked around quickly hoping that nobody could see me. I gave a sigh of relief when I realized that I was alone.

I jumped out of the water and muttered a drying spell. I quickly transfigured my swimmers back into what I was wearing earlier and walked towards the castle. I ignored the feeling that somebody was watching me and hurried up the hill.

The next classes breezed by and before I knew it, it was time for dinner. I walked into the great hall and sat between Fred and George, knowing that they would mention anything about the incident that had happened that morning.

I laughed along with the stupid jokes that came my way from the twins and pretended to listen to the crazy notions of how Sirius Black got into the castle.

I rolled my eyes at the notion that he was really here all along disguised as a student who was taking Polly juice potion or using an extremely good transfiguration spell. _How think can these students get?_

"Guess what guys; there is a Hogsmeade trip this in two days. Who is going?" Fred or was it George asked.

"I am, I need to get some stuff for classes" I said joining into the convocation.

"I can't my note wasn't signed" Harry sighed. Ron who was still stuffing his face didn't notice. I shot Harry a sympathetic look and finished my dinner. I got up from the table and went to the library to finish all my homework.

It didn't take long the homework as simple. I searched the isles for a good sized book to read. I couldn't find anything of interest, agitated I decided I would go for a walk to clam myself down.

I lost myself in the ceaseless tramp off feet that seemed to be echoing off the walls. I let put a series of long sighs and fond a comfortable tree to lean against. I summoned my diary and a set of pens and pencils. I conjured a light that hung above me and opened my diary.

_Dear dairy,_

_A lot has happened since I wrote to you last. I was caught singing in the great hall by all of Gryffindor. I felt like I was going to throw up. I made a run for it and Malfoy helped me. That's just weird. _

_I explored Slytherin's common room, its actually kinda cool. I had my first muggle studies class and my bean bag colour wasn't on the chart, it wasn't even close to the colours on the chart. _

_I was interrogated by the professor and then we listened to some muggle songs. I was told to relax by Malfoy and picture myself somewhere else. It worked, I sung the songs perfectly. _

_Our homework for that class is really easy, we need to tell her what an Ipod does and our favourite songs. I've already done 3 feet of parchment on it. I'm really confused though. Why did Malfoy help me? It's just really confusing._

_I breezed through the rest of the classes as usual and at lunch I went for a swim to that little island in the Black Lake. It's really pretty. The water was wonderful. At dinner _

_I found out that Harry can't come to Hogsmeade with us which sucks. Thankfully nobody said anything about my singing to me at least. All my homework is done so I have nothing to do but draw._

_With love always Hermione xxx._

I ended my diary entry and drew the scene in front of me. I drew the trees and the lake. I added little touches of colour and it ended up looking magical. I sighed and closed my diary.

I jumped up and walked back to Gryffindor common room. I walked into my room changed quickly and feel into a deep sleep.

I awoke with a start. Today was going to be bad, I could just sense it. I got up and showered and dressed. I looked over my homework and went down to the great hall for breakfast. _I love it when it's empty_.

I ate a wonderful breakfast and chatted aimlessly with Katie Bell. I snuck a glance up at the teachers table and noticed 'daddy-kins' blush and look away when my eyes fell on him.

I shrugged it off and continued talking to Katie about muggle studies. I solved her problem and she dashed back to the common room intent on fixing her essay about the schooling system in the muggle world.

I watched happily as my friends came into the hall with a large group of people. I sent out a genuine smile when the usual chatter started up.

I watched as some of the owl did acrobatics before dropping their letters. I applauded with the rest of the school and noticed a small black envelope with my copy of the daily profit.

I decided that the paper would be more important than the note and read it. "The usual dribble about black" I muttered dismally to whoever asked me what was in the profit.

I handed it over to Ginny who wanted to check out the sports page and picked up the small black envelope. I recognized the cursive handwriting immediately.

_For Miss Hermione Granger, _

_Hogwarts school for witchcraft and wizardry_. The outside of the envelope read.

_They still don't understand that you only need to write someone's name and tell the owl who to give it too_. I smiled at my mothers writing.

_Dear daughter,_

_I am sorry to tell you about an unfortunate event that has happened. Last night there was a terrible accident, a truck crashed into a buss. _

_Fortunately most people were only injured. The bad news is that your god mother suffered __severe internal injuries, she was taken to hospital and they worked on her for 3hours, I'm so sorry sweet heart but she didn't make it. _

_The doctors tried everything __they could to save her, but it didn't work. She passed away. _

_I know how much you loved her and how close you two were, as she was only a year older than you, her funeral is going to be held on Sunday, I would love it if you could come and say goodbye to her._

_She loved your singing so if you decide to come would you please consider singing at her funeral? I understand if that's too much to ask. _

_I'll be waiting for your response. I'm so sorry Hermione._

_Love mum._

I read the note and I let the tears fall onto the paper before I threw it down on the table.

_I have to get out of here_. I stood up before collapsing on the ground. I was soon surrounded by my friends who were desperately trying to comfort me.

They had no chance I was distraught. I soon felt strong arms pick me up and carry me out. I couldn't stop shaking as the arms put me down.

"Mia whats wrong? Has something happened?" I heard my father's concerned voice say. I nodded and told him about the letter. The tears kept falling as he sent some letters off. Before I knew it I was safe again with my friends around me.

* * *

_thats it guys im part way into chapter 7 so ill update asap. xoxoxoxoxox chezzybabe_


	7. Happy Now?

_A/N: hey guys sorri its taken so long update alot of things have been gonig on- i'll try to update more bcoz im on holidays for 2 weeks- teh first week i wont update coz ill be in BrizzyBrisbane-australia but ill write alot when i'm up there just for u guyz- xxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxx chezzybabe_

_DISCLAIMER: I DONT own anything you reconize_

* * *

Happy now?

I walked up the castle feeling happy

I walked up the castle feeling happy after my early morning run; again, _I really need to break this habit_. I muttered a quick spell that would make it appear like I hadn't just been running for the last 3 hours and walked into the great hall.

The usual morning chatter greeted my ears as I sat at my table. I looked around and noticed a group of people standing around trying to comfort somebody. I thought nothing of it until I saw Snape walk over to the group.

He cleared away the group and I saw Hermione sitting on a bench with a piece of parchment like material in her hands and tears rolling down her cheeks. He nodded to the headmaster and led her out the doors.

I sighed as a familiar owl flew through the great hall dropping pothead, weasel, she-weasel, double-weasels that new kid, me and Blaise notes.

_You are needed in the room 3 doors down from your usual transfiguration room now_.

The note was simple and to the point. I exchanged glances with Blaise and we left the hall.

Doing as we were told we walked into the room to see Hermione sitting in a corner with her knees to her chest, her arms securely hugging her leg with her face buried in the little gap.

The others ran over to her and started comforting her and asking what is wrong. I rolled my eyes at them and walked over the professor.

"Draco, Blaise, she has received a very devastating letter and will be in the Slytherin house tonight. I need you two to watch over her and make sure that she isn't provoked in anyway. You two are excused from classes for today. Draco I need you to show her to her room as I'm sure she doesn't know where it is. You will both be nice and caring even if its fake she needs to be around some one who cares and since I trust you two more that will be your job. Don't let anybody hurt my daughter is that clear?" he explained.

We both nodded vigorously. This was going to be boring. This was the first time I had heard him openly call her is daughter. I took a seat next to Blaise on a near by table as Snape left the room. We sat in silence as we watched the scene unfold before us.

Hermione went from sitting in the corner crying, to hugging all of her friends and saying how much she loved them, to yelling, screaming, hitting, kicking, scratching and bitting them if they came near her or spoke to her and back again.

After about half an hour I exchanged looks with Blaise who was like me trying to contain his laughter. We both failed miserably. We were on the ground receiving death stares and death treats from the others while rolling around laughing.

Soon the bell for lunch rang and we composed ourselves long enough to see a group of house elves appear. I stared at one intently as it talked to pothead. _Where have I seen that house elf before? _I shook my head reasoning that all house elves look the same.

The rest of them changed the tables into a large square one and put food on it before leaving again. I sat at the table and motioned for Blaise to sit with me. The others following sat in respected pair's as well. They chatted to each other about idle things. I pulled out some parchment and began writing a list of thing I would need for the next event.

"Blaise, we need to plan the next LDB event for the Hogsmeade weekend and since we have the next few hours free, I think we should plan now, the idiots will be distracted with whiney over there to notice anything" I said in hushed tones.

He nodded and quickened his eating pace. I left the table and walked back to the desk I had been sitting on earlier. I started writing down all the factors of the event knowing that it wasn't allowed to be in the open because people aren't allowed to know about them. I cast a silencing charm around Blaise and me and cast a spell on my quill so it would respond to dictation.

"Problem: to honour the organization and live up to its name while doing a stunt in Hogsmeade and hiding it" I dictated. We sat in thought for a few minutes.

"We could do it in the shrieking shack. That way it will be in Hogsmeade but out of the way. We can cast a few charms that will hide what we are doing but for the most part we wont be caught" Blaise said thinking out loud.

"Blaise you're a genius" I said.

"Our stunt could be something to do with the fact everyone thinks the house is haunted" he said thinking aloud again.

"We should have it dressed up like something weird. And jump from the roof" I said deciding the stunt.

"We should dress up like horror characters of muggle films" Blaise said smirking.

"Yer, we need to get Miss Snape there so she and Alex can talk" I said.

He nodded in reply. I removed the charms and stuffed the parchment into my pocket. I nudged Blaise and pointed to the other group.

"Looks like she's settled down" I said.

"Yer lets hope so, she can be feisty when she's mad. What don't give me that look, I know you've thought about it" he said.

"Eww, hell no she is my godfather's daughter and is a stuck up little Gryffindor princess, and you cant forget what Alex would do to anyone who came near her, he is like my brother and all but man I wouldn't want to get on the wrong side of him" I said almost yelling.

Before I knew it I had the 'Gryffindor princess' standing in front of me ready to punch me or something. I glanced over at Blaise with a help me face, he shot back and it's your own battle fight it yourself face.

"Yes, what can I do for you today?" I asked in my sweetest voice.

"What did you just call me, you foul little twerp?" she said angrily. I gulped.

"I called you a stuck up little Gryffindor princess" I answered honestly hoping she would go easier on me. I heard Blaise fail to suppress a laugh_. _

_He's a goner_. She moved away from me and over to Blaise. _If looks could kill he'd be 6 foot under_.

She was just about to hit him when pothead grabbed her and held her tightly.

"He's not worth it Hermione, don't waste your time and energy on him" he whispered into her hair.

A wave of something came over me, _jealousy? No it couldn't be I don't like her, she is just a stupid girl_. I bottled my feelings up and watched as pothead pulled her away muttering sweet nothings to her hair.

I let out a groan of frustration. _How are we meant to keep her in Slytherin tonight when she hates both of us?_ I turned my attention to a window as I heard a knock.

I smiled as I saw that my midnight black owl had returned. I opened the window with a flick from my wand and watched as he flew in and landed on the desk I was leaning against.

"Hey Damage, what have you got for me boy? Does the good owl want a cookie?" I asked while bringing a cookie out of my pocket and handing it too him. He took the cookie gratefully and held his leg out for me to untie the note. I gladly obliged and opened the letter.

_D,_

_Hey, I'm fine how are you? I disappeared to get away from dad and all the shit that was happening? I kinda took off to Australia to cool down. _

_It's a good thing that everybody found out the truth. I hope she isn't taking it too hard, don't be mean to her or I'll hurt you, did that seem strange to you too? _

_I should be able to make the event and I'll be there starting tomorrow, for a few days, I gotta talk to daddy-kins about something._

_I miss you too man, I wouldn't let Blaise see what your writing and you can't be my bro with those feelings you have for Hermione. _

_Don't even deny them buddy I know you too well for that._

_Talk to you probably tomorrow if this reaches you before I do_

_Alex Snape_

_PS you should have put that cookie thing in the letter he bites hard!_

I scowled at the letter.

_Who does he think he is saying I have feelings for that remo? I should bash his head in_.

I folded the note up and stowed it away in a hidden pocket of my robes. I got up and punched the closest wall.

_Why wasn't I told of this?_ I punched the wall again.

_Why didn't he let me know?_ I punched it again.

_Why wasn't I trusted enough to be told this?_ I punched the wall so hard I split my knuckles open.

I didn't care I just kept punching the wall harder with each blow.

_Why did I have to find out from him like this?_ I punched the wall.

_What is the point of him being able to confide in me with some things and not others?_

I went to punch the wall but felt small but strong arms pull me away while I heard gasps. I spun around to see her struggling to pull me away with a strange look in her eyes.

"Why won't you let me punch the wall?" I asked her aggravated and exhausted.

"You're hurting yourself for no reason. Why hit a brick wall and possibly break your hand?" she said back in a fierce voice.

"Fine you win I wont hit a brick wall" I said with a smirk. I felt her let go and heard her let out a sigh of relief. I took a few steps towards the door.

"I'll hit your fucking father instead" I called over my shoulder as I hurried out of the class room.

I ran along the corridor ignoring the prefects ducting points and them yelling. I made my way into his classroom and saw he was teaching the Gryffindor's and Slytherin's. _So this is where I'm meant to be_.

"Mr. Malfoy what are you doing here, you have the day off?" he asked perplexed.

"You wanker, you knew Alex was coming and you didn't tell me, you didn't tell him about her either! I had to tell him for him to find out! You don't care at all. About either of them I doubt you care about the other one either" I yelled frustrated.

I ignored the Gryffindor's and the Slytherin's called out questions about why I was missing from class? And what was going on with Hermione?

"Mr. Malfoy control your temper and don't question my motives or feelings for my children" he said calmly.

"Fuck you; I'll question it all I like. You didn't tell me that Alex was coming. You know how close we are. You don't care. You don't care that she is crying and going through huge mood swings up there. Somebody could have covered your class so you could have looked after her, but no you would rather be teaching these idiots than looking after your child" I yelled.

I ran straight over to him and hit him in the jaw. I kept hitting him. All he did was stand there and take the punches.

I got rid of all my anger and the force of what I did him me like a tone of bricks.

_I hit a teacher, I hit my god father, I accused him of not loving his children, and I swore at him, I'm so dead_.

"Are you done now Mr. Malfoy?" he questioned. I nodded in reply.

"Good now go back to where you were told to be and I will take 50 points off Slytherin for this despicable display. You have detention with me tonight at 7 sharp got it" he said strongly.

I nodded again and left without another word. I walked back to the room and was met with a running hug from Hermione.

"What the hell are you doing get off me" I yelled as she hit me. She did and then ran into potter's arms. _Typical._

They all shot me death glares and I sneered at them. Blaise gave me a strange look and I lost it.

"WHAT?" I yelled.

"You threatened to hurt my father. That's what you inconsiderate muffin" Hermione yelled.

_Muffin? She had to be kidding right_? I held back my laughter and muttered a healing spell on my hand. I shrugged off my robe and threw it on a nearby chair. _This day just keeps getting worse. _

I ran my hands through my hair and gripped on to it tightly. I gave it a slight tug; I let my hair fall down and left the room again ignoring the protesting shouts of Blaise.

Walked to the forbidden forest and made my way to where it met the Black Lake. I picked my way to my special place and screamed.

I screamed at the top of my lungs for as long as I could. I screamed until I had not more air in my chest. I lay down on the soft grass panting trying to regain my composure.

_I hate this, nobody tells me anything, it's like I don't exist. I want to g home, I want for this all to end, I am leaving, tonight after hours I'll go and pack now, then I'll go to dinner and when everyone else is asleep I'll take my stuff and sneak out, then I'll catch a train home and then go to one of the other Malfoy houses and hide away from the world._

I jumped up and walked back to the castle. I walked back to the room and was met by stares.

"Honestly take a picture it will last longer" I said exasperated. _I'm so over this shit. _I grabbed all my stuff and left again, this time making my way to the Slytherin dormitories.

I muttered the password and walked up to my room. I pulled my trunk open and began throwing everything in it recklessly. I made everything fit and closed the trunk. I moved it to beside the door, so I could take it easily when I left.

I walked out of my dorm and sat in a corner of the common room watching everybody. I listened to their mindless chatter about Sirius Black and what would happen if he dared to break in again, some said they would fight him off with their wands and bare hands.

_The bottom ten percent of our class are off to fight another battle. What good will that do? He is a ruthless killer; he will go straight through them. _I left them and wandered aimlessly around the castle and turned up outside the room that had been my prison for the day. I slowly opened the door and walked in with my head down and my eyes on the floor.

"What the hell are you doing back here Malfoy?" a few angry voices screeched at me.

"I came to say sorry before my head is ripped off and I came to get damage so I can send some important letters off" I said looking at the angry faces and Blaise. I walked past them and grabbed damage off the chair he had decided to sleep on.

"Come on damage I need you to take these letters away and I need to put some charms and stuff on you and them without people hearing" I whispered to the owl that perked up at the thought. He climbed onto my arms but kept flying around when I went to take a step.

"Fine you win" I said exhausted. I cast us into a cone of silence and wrote the two letters. The first one I wrote was for the elves at my home.

_Twinkie and Trigger,_

_I hope that you are well rested and living your lives with fun filled days and nights. _

_I am writing to ask you to meet me outside of school Hogwarts at midnight 12am, with a port key or you can side along aparpate me if you like. _

_I will be staying in our home for the rest of the year and into next year. _

_Please don't inform my mother and father of this if they ask you because I would like to slip away quietly if you know what I mean. _

_If it's possible can you get my room ready? _

_I'll talk to you soon._

_DM_

I put a few spells including a no tracking spell and a spell that makes it so only the recipient can open it. I sealed the letter and tied to one of damages legs before pulling out another piece of parchment.

_Alex,_

_Nice letter. I'm going to get Blaise to introduce you to your sister and run the life and death brigade event; I can't be here anymore so I'm not going to be. _

_I'll owl you later to tell you some things and explain my reasons; you're the only one who will understand them and I'm not going to tell them or try to explain them to any of the idiots here._

_Sorry I couldn't be here to watch what I assume will be a hilarious moment of you and granger meeting, but Blaise will have to do._

_DM_

I then put the same charms and spells on Alex's letter as I did for the house elves. I tied the note to damages other leg and patted his head.

"Damage, I need you to take the note to Twinkie and Trigger first then take the other note to Alex, as quickly as you can" I explained before breaking the cone of silence and letting him fly out the window. I started rubbing my temples in circular motions to clear my head.

_Maybe I should go back to the common room and sleep so I don't have to set an alarm. Maybe not._ I sat on the desk watching out the window until my head was clear. I jumped off and made my way to the door when I was pulled back by something else small but strong.

"look Malfoy, you prat, nobody except for maybe your half brained minion over there wants you here but we have to have you here. You aren't leaving this room until you apologize to Hermione. After that you can go talk to the squid that lives in the Black Lake for all we care" she said pulling me by my ear over to Hermione.

"Hey I have a whole brain and I beat your brother and pothead in all the tests since the start of Hogwarts you bitch" Blaise called out.

"Shut up I'll deal with you later" weaselette said giving him a death stare.

"Sucks to be you mate" I said slipping into an Australian accent I had got from spending a lot of time in the land down under. I too received a glare before I was thrown at the feet of granger.

"I'm so sorry Snape for giving your father what he deserved for doing what he did wrong, I'm even more sorry that because he lied to you, you might not get to meet one of the best people I know, who you just happen to be related to. I'm eve more sorry that both of your 'best friends' have a huge crush on you and that's why they keep you around apart from the fact that you manage to get them decent marks at school" I said before walking back over to the she weasel.

"Happy now?" I asked sarcastically.

"Ecstatic" was the sarcastic reply I got back.

"Good now leave me and Blaise the hell alone" I said letting a small amount of anger out.

"Ginny, don't worry about them, they aren't worth it, I'm going to talk to Dumbledore I need the next few days off school" Snape said in a soft voice.

"I'll walk you Hermione, get you away from the insufferable prat in the room" Mr. Wonder boy-who-lived offered taking her hand in his after she nodded in agreement.

I watched them in a stunned silence walk out of the room. I waited a few moments before leaving as well and taking off in the opposite direction.

* * *

_that was chapter 7 hope u enjoyed- till next time- xxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxx chezzybabe_


End file.
